


Blood red eyes

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [80]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 26,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il male avrà gli occhi color rubino e per affrontarli i nostri eroi dovranno fronteggiare per primi loro stessi.[Remake del precedente Blood red eyes]. (Fa parte di DBNA ed è il seguito della saga: Entròphia).Reghina appartiene a Vegeta4ever.Elly appartiene a TheBlueMusketeer.
Series: DBNA [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039598





	1. Cap.1 I figli di Kuriza

**Author's Note:**

> Il capitolo è stato ispirato a questo disegno: https://www.deviantart.com/deadlychestnut/art/The-Sixth-Ranger-191099622; The Sixth Ranger by DeadlyChestnut.

Cap.1 I figli di Kuriza

Vegeta si sedette sul davanzale della finestra e accavallò le gambe.

“Non so bene cosa significasse quel sogno, ma ho capito una cosa… I miei genitori mi hanno nascosto qualcosa sulla mia nascita.

Devo scoprire di cosa si tratta” spiegò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli mori. Teneva uno scouter sull’occhio e lo stava utilizzando per parlare.

Kuriza, dall’altra parte, gli rispose: “I genitori spesso lo fanno. Io non so praticamente niente di mia madre e ho iniziato a capire qualcosa”.

“Ossia?” domandò il principe dei saiyan.

Kuriza sospirò.

“Preferisco parlartene quando avrò le prove”.

Vegeta mugolò in assenso.

“Come stanno i tuoi figli?” domandò.

Kuriza si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Mia figlia un po’ mi preoccupa. Assomiglia un po’ a me e un po’ a sua madre…” spiegò.

Vegeta avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena.

< Un incrocio tra saiyan e changelling, ancora adesso mi fa impressione > pensò, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

“Però non ha il carattere dolce di suo fratello minore. Ormai è una giovane adolescente e…” proseguì a spiegare Kuriza.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte con aria meditabonda.

“Assomiglia al nonno, vero?” domandò.

Kuriza mugugnò.

“Già. Non mi fraintendere, non va in giro ad uccidere o conquistare pianeti, ma sembra fatta apposta. Anche nel modo di muoversi, nel parlare, mi ricorda fin troppo mio padre” ammise.

Vegeta annuì.

”Comunque ultimamente mi chiami spesso” notò Kuriza.

Vegeta rispose: “Tuo padre e vivo e vegeto. Se ne va in giro indisturbato per l’universo e non ho la più pallida idea di dove sia.

Ti ha già ucciso una volta per il tuo buon cuore. Non voglio lo faccia di nuovo perché ha scoperto che hai sposato una saiyan”.

Kuriza ridacchiò.

“Sei proprio un ‘fratello maggiore’ apprensivo” lo punzecchio.

Vegeta grugnì.

“Sono preoccupato davvero e dovresti esserlo anche tu” gl’intimò.

Si udirono dei ticchettii provenire dall’altra parte e il viso di Vegeta divenne bluastro.

< Ci scommetto, sta muovendo la coda in modo inquietante. Che impressione! > pensò.

“Ho saputo che Ginew è morto, vero?” domandò Kuriza con tono grave.

Vegeta sospirò.

“Sì, da un po’. Lo era già quando sei resuscitato, credevo lo sapessi” ammise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Kuriza mugugnò.

“Suppongo che fosse gentile con me solo per fedeltà a mio padre” esalò. Fece un verso simile ad un gemito.

“Vegeta, ultimamente non sto benissimo e mi è venuto un dubbio. Credo che mio padre mi odiasse meno di quanto voleva far credere.

Non credo di rischiare nulla da lui.

Inoltre non sa che io sono resuscitato” tranquillizzò il principe.

Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Va bene, ma stai attento. Freezer diventa sempre più potente. Se qualcosa non va, chiamami. Arriverò.

Non dimentico che sei morto per cercare di aiutarmi” disse secco.

“Ti auguro di scoprire la verità sulle tue origini” disse Kuriza.

Vegeta sorrise.

“Tu chiamami appena hai quelle famose prove. Io mi farò sentire presto”.

Kuriza rispose: “Ci conto”, chiudendo la chiamata.

Vegeta s’infilò il cellulare in tasca e guardò fuori dalla finestra.

< Mi chiedo se resusciterà mai sua sorella, ma soprattutto come Freezer abbia potuto avere dei figli così dolci > pensò.


	2. Cap.2 La nascita di Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87RgBsF_jCY; Nightcore - 180 || 4th Point (CC Lyrics).  
> Mi sono ispirata a questa immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/kelissa/art/GADF-152122018; GADF by Kelissa.

Cap.2 La nascita di Matt

Kamhara singhiozzò, mentre John le stringeva le spalle.

“Non potete portarmelo via, è appena nato” gemette, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi.

Baba sospirò, negando con il capo.

“Mi dispiace, ma lo ha chiesto Re Yammer in persona. Questo bambino è figlio di un demone nato negl’inferi e di una strega saiyan.

Non sappiamo cosa possa fare” spiegò, cullando il neonato.

Il bambino gorgogliò, aveva il viso nascosto da una zazzera rossa e le labbra sporche di saliva.

Baba lo teneva tra le braccia, seduta sulla sua sfera levitante.

“Quando potremo riaverlo?” domandò John, con uno sguardo furente sul volto. Le sue ali da demone, dalla forma di quelle di un pipistrello, si agitavano sulle sue spalle, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori a fiamma che gli ricadevano da un lato del capo.

“Il mio piccolo Matt” gemette Kamy.

Baba corrugò la fronte.

“Penso presto. Non temete, non vogliono fargli del male.

Al massimo gli metteranno qualche sigillo per evitare che questi poteri lo uccidano o danneggino l’universo circostante” sussurrò.

John disse acido: “Gli dei continuano ad avere paura della mia razza, vero?”.

La strega rabbrividì, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Adesso devo andare. Non preoccupatevi, farò in modo che non succeda niente al vostro pargolo” promise, scomparendo in una nuvoletta di fumo.

John cullò Kamhara contro di sé, la ragazza si aggrappò al suo petto, piangendo più forte.

< Non solo ha rischiato la vita mentre era incinta e un conseguente aborto, ma anche il parto è stato rischioso. Nonostante tutto eravamo riusciti finalmente a stringere nostro figlio tra le braccia.

Con quello che hanno fatto, le hanno spezzato il cuore… ed io questo non lo dimenticherò > pensò John, facendo una smorfia.

***

Goku si sedette ai piedi della propria statua, sollevò una lattina di birra.

“Alla salute” disse e se la portò alle labbra. Ne sorseggiò il contenuto, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Non ce la facevo più a dover rispondere a tutte quelle domande su Mr. Satan. Non mentire era diventato davvero complicato > rifletté. Sorseggiò un altro po’ di birra, sentiva il naso prudergli, arrossato.

< Quella festa è stata piacevole, ma parecchio complicata da gestire.

Da quando mi hanno nominato eroe della Terra, insieme ad Ub e Mr. Satan, m’invitano in continuazione. A me non piace tutto quel rumore, dover sempre stare lontano dalla natura >. Sbuffò.

< Però sempre meglio di essere considerati un mostro >.

Finì la lattina e la schiacciò con una mano, mentre con l’altra si grattava il collo.

Notò che una figura lo stava osservando nell’ombra.

Si rialzò in piedi e raggiunse una spazzatura, lasciandovi cadere dentro la lattina.

“Chissà dove diamine si trova Freezer in questo momento e se ha intenzione di venirci ad attaccare” borbottò.

< Quella deve essere una delle tre saiyan che sono state resuscitate dalla fenice.

Vegeta mi ha detto che non sono una minaccia, ma non ci sono venute in aiuto quando era il momento.

Mi chiedo se davvero ci si possa fidare > rifletté. Spiccò il volo, sorvolando un’ampia fontana e si allontanò, sfrecciando nel cielo azzurro.


	3. Cap.3 La fattoria di Broly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta ispirandomi a questa immagine: son broly pose 1 by BK-81; https://www.deviantart.com/bk-81/art/son-broly-pose-1-175055880.  
> Scritta sentendo: RetroBlue - City Nights (ft. Peter Jessy) | ♫ Copyright Free Music; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sH8H3z9FAj4.

Cap.3 La fattoria di Broly

Broly era seduto su una roccia, indossava solo una pelle di animale conciato legata intorno alla vita.

In lontananza risuonavano i versi di pterodattili e ruggiti di tirannosauri.

Broly socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi more, guardando Calgare intento a scavare nel terreno per piantare i grossi semi bianchi di ravanello gigante saiyan. Incrociò le braccia al petto e sospirò.

“Credi che gli altri saiyan verranno a cercarci? In fondo avranno sentito le nostre auree” disse Broly.

Calgare si sistemò una ciocca albina dietro l’orecchio, i folti capelli dalle ciocche larghe tre dita gli arrivavano ai piedi e gli copriva in parte il corpo trasbordante muscoli.

“Non preoccuparti. Goku è stato avvertito della nostra presenza. Re Yammer gli ha detto che ci ha dato la possibilità di lasciare gl’inferi come agli altri ‘fuggiti’” spiegò Calgare. Si deterse la fronte sudata con il dorso della mano. “Inoltre credo che avranno già il loro bel da fare”.

Broly incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Sì, anche io sento una minaccia incombente su questo pianeta” sussurrò.

\- Sperando di non essere noi due. In fondo io non so se perderò di nuovo il controllo dei miei poteri o se lui finirà di nuovo per abbandonarsi al lato più oscuro della sua anima.

Siamo due psicopatici, due mine vaganti pronte ad esplodere.

Solo che entrambi vogliamo solo una vita tranquilla come quella dei nostri avi – pensò, serrando le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Calgare ricoprì le buche con la terra, mentre passava a crearne altre per continuare la semina. Il terreno dissodato era più scuro di quello intorno alla loro zona.

“No, credo c’entri di più con quelle giovani saiyan che sono resuscitate” disse Calgare.

\- O con Lourth. Lo posso sentire. Riconosco il suo potere.

Finché non sarà sconfitto questo pianeta non potrà conoscere nuovamente la pace.

Vegeta, cuginetto, ti prego, stai attento. Il destino ti ha preso di mira e si continuerà ad accanire contro di te. Sei il principe del nostro popolo maledetto dagli dei stessi – pensò.

Broly si alzò in piedi dalla roccia.

“Posso aiutarti in qualche modo?” gli domandò.

Calgare alzò lo sguardo con aria confusa.

“Sei sicuro di sentirti pronto per costruire qualcosa, invece di distruggerla?” chiese.

Broly rispose: “Se non provo, non ci riuscirò mai. Da qualche parte devo pur iniziare”.

Calgare gli fece il segno dell’ok.

“Vai pure a prendere il trattore” lo incoraggiò.

Broly ricambiò a sua volta facendo l’ok, tentando un sorriso tirato.

\- Lui deve dimenticare tutto ciò che gli ha insegnato il suo addestratore Dodoria. Io devo scordare quello che mi ha fatto mio padre Paragas.

Alle volte, nella notte, mi tocco ancora la fronte, nel terrore di trovarci il diadema del controllo mentale.

Non so perché Calgare si fidi tanto, ma siamo figli di due fratelli, siamo cugini. Si può dire che lo stesso sangue di famiglia scorra nelle nostre vene.

Se lui può farcela, posso riuscirci anche io -. Spiccò il volo e levitò fino a una vecchia autorimessa.

Era vicino alla fattoria che i due stavano costruendo.


	4. Cap.4 Pacifici saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaP7Q-LKKCI; Nightcore - New Life.  
> Scritto per: Ipse Dixit! di WW.  
> PROMPT:  
> "Ohana significa famiglia. Famiglia significa che nessuno viene abbandonato o dimenticato."  
> [Lilo & Stitch]  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: Valentines Day 2 GXCC by hikari-chan1; https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-chan1/art/Valentines-Day-2-GXCC-162417107.

Cap.4 Pacifici saiyan

Goku gettò indietro la testa, scompigliando i propri capelli mori e socchiuse gli occhi.

Allungò la mano e cercò quella di Chichi, la moglie la prese nella propria e si piegò in avanti, chiudendo gli occhi gli posò la testa sulla spalla.

La donna sentì la stoffa della maglia arancione della tuta del marito sotto la guancia, mentre gli sorrideva.

Goku le avvolse i fianchi con il braccio, inspirando l’odore di lei.

< I momenti per noi sono estremamente rari > pensò.

“Sai, mi è piaciuto il fatto che ci ha fatto vedere May” sussurrò. < Non vedo un cartone da quando Gohan era piccolo. A quei tempi pensavo che avremmo cresciuto nostro figlio come una famiglia normale, prima di scoprire che ero un sayan, prima di Radish > pensò.

“Quale?” mugolò la moglie, sonnolenta.

Goku le rispose: “Ohana significa famiglia. Famiglia significa che nessuno viene abbandonato o dimenticato”.

< Mi fa venire in mente nonno Gohan. In fondo lui decise di adottare un piccolo alieno, diventandone l’amorevole famiglia. Non mi ha abbandonato quando ha visto che ero selvaggio e si è preso cura di me dopo che sono caduto dal dirupo, procurandomi un trauma cranico >.

“Sì, molto bella” biascicò Chichi, sbadigliando.

Goku sorrise, vedendo che si stava appisolando abbracciata a lui. La prese in braccio, alzandosi, dicendole: “Ti porto a letto”.

Chichi annuì.

< La trovo un’ottima idea > pensò, non riuscendo a tenere gli occhi aperti.

Goku le posò un bacio delicato sulla testa e salì le scale, in punta di piedi. Passò di fianco alla stanza della figlia, addormentata nel suo letto, respirando piano, attento a non fare rumore.

Raggiunse la camera da letto.

La luna era alta in cielo ed illuminava le case a cupola che risaltavano nel paesaggio verdeggiante dei Monti Paoz.

******

L’alba illuminava la camera da letto dei Briefs, filtrando attraverso le grandi vetrate della cupola a crema della Capsule corporation.

“Oh, andiamo, scimmione. Ti sei preso l’abitudine a dormire troppo a lungo” brontolò Bulma. Afferrò Vegeta per una spalla e lo strattonò, sbuffando sonoramente. “Sveglia!” lo chiamò, alzando la voce.

Vegeta russava a bocca spalancata.

Bulma lo colpì con dei delicati pugni sul petto muscoloso.

< Non si sveglia con niente! > pensò, vendendo che come risultato otteneva solo che il marito russasse meno forte. Si sedette sul letto accanto a lui, scuotendolo per entrambe le spalle.

< Fare il mercenario avrebbe dovuto affinare i suoi sensi, non trasformarlo in un ghiro > valutò.

Posò la mano sulla coda di lui e, distrattamente, iniziò ad accarezzarla. Passò le dita tra la peluria castana, muovendole delicatamente.

Un sorriso si dipinse sulle labbra del principe dei saiyan, mentre iniziava a fare delle basse fusa, di gola.

Bulma corrugò la fronte e si piegò in avanti.

“Neko, sei qui?” domandò, cercando il gatto sotto al letto. Allontanò la mano dalla coda, Vegeta smise si fare le fusa, mentre Bulma si alzava in piedi. “Che strano, mi era sembrato di sentire il gatto fare le fusa” borbottò.

Vegeta si svegliò, rosso in volto, mentre la donna si voltava verso la finestra, sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza, imbarazzato.

< Meno male che non ha capito che ero io > si disse, tra sé e sé.


	5. Cap.5 Il dolore di Tarble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogo tra Freezer e Sauzer.  
> Scritta per #paroledesuete! di WW.  
> Prompt:  
> filautìa s. f. [dal gr. ϕιλαυτία, comp. di ϕιλο- (v. filo-) e αὐτός «stesso»], ant. –  
> Amore eccessivo di sé, esagerato narcisismo.

Cap.5 Il dolore di Tarble

Tarble era in piedi davanti ad una lapide, mentre una pioggia violetta lo investiva.

Le lacrime solcavano il viso del saiyan.

< Non ho potuto fare niente per evitarlo.

Ho protetto la mia dolce amata da tutto quello che ho potuto, ma non sono riuscito a salvarla. Ai miei occhi era bella come una dea e dolce come una bimba.

Sempre così timida, piena di vita, candida com’è ora questa lapide.

La morte ci ha separati.

Per quanto non la volessi perdere, l'ultimo periodo sono arrivato a desiderare giungesse.

Lei finalmente non soffre più.

Sono rimasto solo, senza la sua luce e mi sento così vuoto.

Questo pianeta non è più la mia casa. Senza di lei vedo la gente di qui per quello che è: un popolo alieno alto la metà di me.

Non appartengo a questo luogo. Sono cambiato. Sempre più spesso mi ritrovo a pensare a mio fratello maggiore. Siamo sempre stati diversi.

Però… lui non era come nostra sorella Veki. I suoi dispetti avevano un risvolto d’affetto. Mi proteggeva dalla furia di nostro padre e il giorno in cui mi hanno mandato via lui c’era. Era come se gli dispiacesse > rifletté.

Fece un sorriso amaro, mentre le sue lacrime si facevano meno copiose, ma più dense.

< Sento così freddo in questo luogo. Forse perché il dolore si è sbranato il calore della mia anima brano a brano, mentre mia moglie mi veniva sottratta così velocemente dalla sua malattia.

Pensare che eravamo così felici fino a non troppo tempo fa. Sembra un’altra vita. L’ho vista sfiorire davanti a me… >.

Iniziò a gridare di dolore, mentre i suoi capelli si tingevano del color dell’oro. La sua aura, raggiunto lo stadio del supersaiyan, illuminò tutt’intorno a lui.

< Ero così sorpreso quando vidi Goku trasformarsi per la prima volta. Pensavo fosse esaltante raggiungere questa trasformazione.

Per me è stata solo frutto di angoscia e rabbia. Mi sento inutile, frustrato.

Ho pensato di lasciarmi morire qualche volta, ma tradirei il mio orgoglio di principe dei saiyan > rifletté.

“Ho deciso. Andrò da mio fratello Vegeta" sussurrò con tono amaro. Diede le spalle alla lapide e proseguì lungo il silenzioso giardino del cimitero.

***

Freezer si passava la mano sulla propria coda candida, fissandola con gli occhi ridotti a spillo.

“Se ti senti così profondamente legato a Sauzer, dovresti dirglielo.

Mi dà ai nervi vedere che sei rimasto un tale codardo” si lamentò, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

Zarbon gettò indietro la testa, stringendo le proprie gambe al petto all’altezza delle ginocchia.

“Lord Freezer…” sussurrò.

Freezer fece una smorfia.

“Lord di cosa? Siamo bloccati su questo dannatissimo pianeta” sibilò. Incassò il capo tra le spalle. “Mi sono stufato di cercare di conquistare questo universo. Non mi merita” disse con tono piccato.

Zarbon fece un sorriso storto.

< Siamo cresciuti insieme sin da bambini. Hai deciso tu di risparmiarmi quando tuo padre ha conquistato il mio pianeta.

Mi ha reso uno dei tuoi mercenari migliori >. Giocherellò con la lacrima che decorava il suo diadema. < Hai cancellato la bruttezza delle mie membra e mi hai dato una nuova vita. Mi hai reso da ranocchio a splendido pavone. Ti devo tutto.

Lo so quando menti e quando soffri > rifletté.

“Se questo pianeta non è di vostro gradimento, possiamo spostarci su un altro” rispose Zarbon.

Freezer colpì il terreno con la coda, lasciando delle crepe.

“No, qui abbiamo trovato un posto con pochi scocciatori. Abbiamo una topaia che sta in piedi e il cibo non è tanto male” borbottò.

Zarbon bisbigliò: “Il cibo migliore si trova sulla Terra”.

< Sei in crisi. Non sai più chi sei.

Non ti vedevo soffrire così tanto alle prese con la tua identità da quando ti hanno costretto a sposare la tua migliore amica. Tu e lei eravate inseparabile, come fratello e sorella.

Quando è morta e tu hai perso i tuoi figli, qualcosa in te si è spezzato. Sei cambiato. Non hai riservato la tua crudeltà solo suoi tuoi nemici, ma anche i tuoi sottoposti, persino quelli che un tempo erano tuoi amici, ne sono stati travolti.

Tua figlia è morta per una malattia genetica, tuo figlio lo hai ucciso prima che facesse la stessa fine.

Essere il cattivo per te è sempre stata la scelta più facile > rifletté.

Freezer ringhiò, mostrando i denti lattei.

“Non andrei su quel pianeta nemmeno se fosse l’ultimo rimasto. Dev’essere impregnato della puzza di quello scimmione di Son Goku.

Quanto lo odio” ruggì. Serrò il pugno dalla pelle nivea così forte da farsi scricchiolare le ossa.

“Sauzer non pensa che io tenga a lui. Crede che condividiamo il mio amore per me stesso. In fondo il mio narcisismo è risaputo”. Zarbon tornò al discorso originario.

Freezer si vantò: “Devo dire che ho fatto davvero un buon lavoro con te. La tua filautìa è completamente merito mio”. Si sporse in avanti e afferrò la spalla di Zarbon, che s’irrigidì, ingoiando un gemito per la stretta troppo forte. “Ho sempre pensato che se io mi odiavo così tanto, almeno tu non dovevi fare altrettanto con te stesso.

Ho sempre pensato che tu fossi come me, capace di vivere solo per te stesso. Però a quanto pare non è così, visto che hai fatto comunella con quel ‘leccapiedi’ di mio fratello.

Perciò ora vai da lui e digli qualche frase vomitevole sul rapporto che vi lega. Questo è un ordine”.

Zarbon rispose: “Allora obbedirò”.


	6. Cap.6 Piccoli saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto con il prompt del giardino di Efp: Sedia a dondolo

Cap.6 Piccoli saiyan

Bra si accomodò sulla sedia a dondolo, posando le mani sui braccioli e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare la sua coda di cavallo.

Alzò lo sguardo, osservando Goten sollevare loro figlio sulla sua testa, facendolo giocare.

Il piccolo rideva, allungando le manine verso il genitore.

“Chi è il piccolo di papà? Chi è il piccolo di papà?” domandò Goten.

Goshin gorgogliò.

“Di papà… Di papà…” tentò ancora Goten.

Goten rispose dicendo: “No” in modo secco.

Bra nascose la bocca con la mano, ridacchiando, mentre con l’altra teneva stretto il bracciolo della sedia a dondolo.

“Beh, almeno sta iniziando a parlare” sussurrò Goten. Chinò il capo, facendo ricadere in avanti i suoi capelli a cespuglio che gli nascosero in parte il viso.

“Non prendertela, amore. Ha solo un carattere simile a quello di mio padre” disse Bra. Si alzò dalla sedia a dondolo, trattenendo le risate. Raggiunse il marito e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

Goten strinse al petto il figlio, che lo raggiunse con un paio di calcetti, e si sporse, baciando la moglie sulle labbra.

“Vedo che hai molto gradito la sedia a dondolo che ti ha regalato mia madre” sussurrò.

Bra rispose: “Se impari a conoscerla, Chichi non è niente male”.

Goten ridacchiò.

< Non sono in molti a pensarlo, ma suppongo non sia molti neanche a sopportare i suoi genitori > rifletté.

***

Tenshinhan sollevò il figlio e se lo mise sulle spalle, Gorin lo abbracciò e posò il mento sulla testa priva di capelli, sopra il terzo occhio. Il codino di capelli mori del piccolo ondeggiava dietro le sue spalle, il bambino indossava una divisa di seta rossa.

“Papà, non vedo l’ora di prendere qualche pesce” disse Gorin.

Tenshinhan si voltò e guardò la figlia Latys raggiungerli.

“ _E_ tu, piccola mia?” domandò.

Latys rispose: “Non mi piace uccidere i pesci”.

Tenshinhan rifletté. “Potremmo ributtarli in acqua dopo averli pescati” propose.

Rif, che volava sopra la sua testa, risaltando sul cielo sereno, gridò festante: “Questa sì che è una splendida idea”.

***

Vetrunks guardava voglioso il cielo terso fuori dalla finestra.

< Non è giusto che la scuola sia già ricominciata. Vorrei essere fuori a giocare, invece sono bloccato qui >. Si accasciò sul banco, ingoiando un sospiro. < Persino allenarsi sarebbe più utile che ascoltare queste cose.

Sono sempre le stesse. Io ho già finito il libro, le trovo così noiose >. Si mordicchiò il labbro.

< Chissà come sta May. Sua madre mi aveva detto che aveva un po’ di influenza >. Si passò la mano tra i capelli a fiamma color glicine.

La maestra si avvicinò a lui e si piegò.

“Qualcosa non va?” domandò. Gli posò la mano sulla fronte e lo sentì bollente. “Forse è meglio chiamare i tuoi genitori” rifletté.

Vetrunks la guardò con gli occhi lucidi.

“Mamma e papà a quest’ora lavorano” brontolò.

La donna disse: “Sono sicura che sapendo che stai male correranno subito a prenderti”.

Vetrunks annuì.

“Io non voglio farli preoccupare. Potremmo chiamare il nonno Goku?” provò.

“Va bene” concordò la maestra.


	7. Cap.7 Il tempo scorre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla White Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 19- Mimosa  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6NO_SzN9XY; HANDEL Like You've Never Heard Before • by London Music Works Ft. Merethe Soltvedt.

Cap.7 Il tempo scorre

Junior dormiva profondamente con Jaden adagiato sul suo petto. La mano del genitore era verde e risaltava sulla figura pallida del piccolo, a sua volta appisolato.

Elly li guardava attraverso la sfera sul comodino. La stanza dove si trovava era completamente viola e da fuori dalla finestra si scorgevano di verse lune.

< A quest’ora io e Junior litigavamo sempre su chi dovesse cullarlo quando si svegliava a causa di qualche incubo > rifletté. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e fissò il soffitto. < Ora mi offrirei sempre io volontaria. Mi manca tenere mio figlio stretto a me>.

La figura del namecciano e del pargolo, dal pigiamino verde chiaro, e delle orecchie a punta che s’intravedevano tra i capelli biondi, scomparvero pian piano. La sfera si oscurò.

***

Crilin era intento a cullare Ely tra le sue braccia, la piccola gli tirava i corti capelli mori.

Ub, in ginocchio per terra, stava pulendo il pavimento con una spugnetta, accanto a lui c’era un secchio con acqua e disinfettante. Alzò il capo, stretto da una bandana candida, e sorrise, vedendo le smorfie che faceva il suocero.

< Riesce sempre a farla tranquillizzare. In fondo è un bene che ora sia io quello relegato ai lavori più ‘terribili’ di casa.

Inoltre me lo merito. Così mi posso far perdonare per il disastro che ho combinato > rifletté.

“Mamma, guarda! Ub mi ha comprato tantissime mimose!” provenne la voce estasiata di Marron dal piano di sopra.

A cui fece eco la voce di 18: “Se pensa di farsi perdonare così facilmente si sbaglia! Ho intenzione di farlo lavorare sodo!”.

***

Bulma era intenta ad apparecchiare la tavola con l’aiuto di un robot. Notò un mazzetto di mimose che stava in un canestro di bambù e le sollevò.

“Vegeta, è rimasta una mimosa in più” sussurrò, rigirandoselo tra le mani.

Il principe dei saiyan, steso sul divanetto, alzò lo sguardo e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

< Odio il fatto che dica ad alta voce che sono io a comprarle. Ci sarà un motivo se le faccio regalare a lei!

Devo tutelare il mio orgoglio.

Anche se ho il dubbio che Bra abbia capito che in realtà è tutta opera mia > rifletté.

“Lo avevo preso per Elly, ma lei al momento non si trova sulla Terra. Si sta allenando con gli dei” spiegò.

Bulma ridacchiò.

“Alla fine, anche se litigate sempre, ti sei affezionato a lei come ad un’altra figlia” sussurrò.

“ _Tsk_.

Mi ha contattato Whis per dire a Kamhara di stare pronta. A quanto pare vogliono che superi una prova o qualcosa del genere per andarsi ad allenare anche lei.

Bills si è troppo addolcito. Evidentemente Kakaroth t’infetta con qualche malattia che ti spinge ad essere più buono. Deve aver contagiato anche me ai tempi” si lamentò Vegeta.

Bulma sussurrò: “Stai cercando di cambiare discorso?”.

Vegeta sbuffò.

“ _Umphf_ ”.

Bulma lo guardò addormentarsi e scosse la testa.

< Ha sempre dormito un po’ di pomeriggio, dopo gli allenamenti, ma ultimamente mi sembra che dorma di più. Eppure l’insolazione gli è passata da parecchio.

Che sia l’età che avanza? No, non credo, mi ha fatto ben capire che come saiyan è ancora giovane > rifletté.


	8. Cap.8 Folle volo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla White Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 3- Vento

Cap.8 Folle volo

Bulma si svegliò udendo una serie di mugolii, sentì il marito scalciare nel sonno, facendo cigolare il materasso.

Vegeta si agitava nel sonno, mormorando parole sconnesse.

Bulma lo guardò con aria preoccupata.

< Non l’ho mai visto così: pallido, sfibrato e sudato > si disse.

Vegeta dimenò di nuovo i piedi.

Gli occhi sotto le palpebre si muovevano frenetici, mentre l’uomo biascicava parole in saiyan in modo sempre più chiaro.

< Forse Vetrunks gli ha passato l’influenza > rifletté Brief.

Vegeta pronunciò una parola in modo più nitido, alzando la voce.

_< Sto volando, ma non so dove. Non riesco ad aprire gli occhi. _

_Non sono io a volare. No, sono steso su qualcosa di caldo e immenso che vola sotto di me._

_Il_ vento _non mi sferza, nonostante la velocità che abbiamo raggiunto. Anzi, sembra avvolgermi come una membrana fresca e protettiva._

_Non ho la forza di tirarmi su. Resto semplicemente qui sdraiato._

_So che non sono semplicemente su un oggetto volante, è una creatura vivente quella che mi sta trasportando. La sento muoversi, respirare, sotto i palmi delle mani._

_La sento come se ci appartenessimo, fossimo parte della stessa realtà._

_Odio dipendere da qualcosa. Ormai ho capito che non sono umano, sono abituato ad emozioni nuove, innaturali. Però voglio ugualmente staccarmi, dimostrare il mio orgoglio._

_Sfidare questo vento per volare via._

_Allargo le braccia, a fatica, le sollevò solo per lasciarle ricadere immediatamente._

_La creatura sotto di me ha delle grandi e possenti ali._

_La mia mente non si ferma dal riflettere, mentre il mio corpo vuole rimanere qui a lasciarsi cullare dal tempo, a farsi proteggere dal vento._

_“Vegeta…” mi chiama e riconosco la voce della mia fenice. Non è mai stata così grande e possente._

_“_ Tsk _” rispondo. So che non è esattamente il modo di rivolgersi ad un volatile leggendario, ma in fondo è tutto nella mia mente._

_“Vegeta…” ripete nuovamente._

_“Come faccio a non bruciarmi con le tue fiamme?” domando._

_“Noi siamo la stessa cosa. Le fiamme non sono diverse dal tuo ki” mi risponde in un modo fin troppo scientifico per un semplice sogno._

_La sensazione di abbandono aumenta, come se questo intorpidimento sgorgasse direttamente dal mio cuore. I miei sensi sono intorpiditi, abbandonati a questo vento._

_“Abbiamo dimostrato che si possono riportare indietro dei saiyan dalle anime depurate._

_Il nostro compito è di salvare il tuo popolo, o almeno coloro che siano meritevoli” disse la fenice._

_Vegeta rispose: “Meritevoli? A me non sembrano cambiati affatto._

_Mia sorella è pronta a vedere i terrestri morire e persino Reghina mi sembra solo più cupa e crudele”._

_La fenice gli rispose: “Noi dobbiamo provare. Non vuoi salvare la tua gente?”._

_“Sì, lo voglio” ammetto. Eppure lo sento che qualcosa ci minaccia, che dobbiamo difenderci._

_La sento fremere d’ira sotto di me. Percepisce le mie emozioni o io ho sentito le sue? In ogni caso entrambi ora siamo agitati._

_Il vento è cambiato. Ora è agitato, più freddo e tagliente._

_“Dovremo diffidare di_ tutti _” sancisce la creatura._

_Non sento più niente, tutto è diventato nero, c’è solo il silenzio >._


	9. Cap.9 Le favole di Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla White Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 4- Caldo Torrido

Cap.9 Le favole di Goku

Chichi si lamentò tra sé e sé dicendo: “A furia di alzare il riscaldamento, in questa casa c’è un caldo torrido”. Si deterse la fronte con un fazzoletto. < Se fosse per mio marito vivremmo nel deserto, probabilmente> pensò.

“Mamma. Mi fa male tutto” la chiamò la piccola May. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e il viso arrossato.

Si piegò in avanti e le sorrise, accarezzandole teneramente i capelli.

“Guarirai presto, non preoccuparti” la rassicurò.

May fece una smorfia, mentre la donna la sollevava e se la posava contro il petto.

“Chichi” disse Goku, entrando nella stanza. Teneva una busta di plastica. “Ho comprato l’acqua e ho trovato le medicine.

Però non mi ricordo cos’era il _tetocoso_ che volevi” gemette.

“ _Tetocoso_?” domandò Chichi, inarcando un sopracciglio.

< Ogni volta che lo mando a comprare quello che si serve per nostra figlia torna con la metà delle cose. Non riesce a capire quello che gli chiedo o se lo dimentica mentre è fuori.

Suppongo abbia perso la nota che gli ho dato > rifletté.

“Urca, sì” gemette Son. Aveva un’espressione ebete sul volto e si grattava la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli a cespuglio. “Hai detto che l’altro si era rotto” spiegò.

Chichi raggiunse le scale.

“Metto la piccola a letto, tu resta lì” disse. Salì nella camera della piccola, le pareti erano tappezzate di poster di unicorni. Sistemò la bambina nel suo lettino e le rimboccò le coperte.

“Mamma, credo che papà parlasse del termometro” spiegò la piccola.

Chichi le rispose: “Credo tu abbia ragione, piccola”.

Goku si affacciò.

“Sì, proprio quello. So che dovevo aspettare sotto, ma volevo stare un po’ con la mia principessina” disse.

Chichi lo guardò avvicinarsi alla bambina.

“Allora scendo io a sistemare le cose che hai portato. Così controllo cosa manca” disse, uscendo dalla cameretta.

Goku avvicinò una sedia al lettino e vi si accomodò.

“Papà… Io cerco sempre di trovare le cose belle, però non trovo cosa c’è di bello nella febbre” si lamentò May, strusciando la testa sul cuscino. Aveva i capelli a cespuglio come il padre, ma che ricadevano lunghi sulle sue spalle sottili.

“Vedi piccola, puoi trovare il lato positivo anche in questo. Puoi stare a casa a farti coccolare, senza andare a scuola. Sei lì, bella comoda, e puoi farti raccontare le favole…”.

< Spero che con tutto questo caldo la piccola si possa sentire meglio. So che per Chichi c’è un caldo torrido, ma noi saiyan guariamo più presto con queste temperature > pensò.

May ne approfittò, domandandogli: “Me la racconti una favola”.

Goku si grattò la testa.

“Ok” acconsentì.

< Le raccontavo a Gohan così tanti anni fa che non me le ricordo minimamente > rifletté.

“C’era una volta…

Un lupo che era rimasto incantato per colpa di una mela”.

May socchiuse un occhio, guardandolo con aria confusa.

“Gliel’aveva data un omino di marzapane che viveva in un castello di ghiaccio. Era veramente cattivo perché pensava che tutti lo volessero mangiare”. Proseguì Goku.

La bambina ridacchiò.

“Tu sicuramente lo mangeresti”.

Goku le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Hai assolutamente ragione.

Vuoi che continui?” chiese, guardando la piccola annuire.

“Il lupo era un principe trasformato. Solo il bacio della giovane Cappuccetto Rosso, la campionessa di arti marziali del villaggio, poteva salvarlo.

“Quindi aveva due maledizioni insieme. La mela cosa gli aveva fatto?” domandò May.

Goku si grattò la guancia.

“Gl’impedica anche di combattere. Privandolo di ogni energia.

L’omino di marzapane aveva una statuetta a forma di omino, senza capelli, che era magica e parlava come fosse stata una persona vera. Solo questa creatura poteva spezzare il maleficio della mela”.

May assunse un’espressione pensierosa.

“Cappuccetto Rosso era innamorata del principe?” domandò.

“Sì, ma non era riuscita a baciarlo in tempo. Perciò aveva deciso di affrontare l’omino con l’aiuto di un elfo dei boschi. Quest’ultimo era molto alto e… ecco… aveva la pelle verde…” rispose Goku.

May sbadigliò, sonnolenta.

< Che favola strana, ma bella > pensò.


	10. Cap.10 ‘Influenze’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #1 di LandediFandom.  
> Prompt: L1) Aurora – Into the Unknown, Idina Menzel  
> Fandom: Dragon Ball

Cap.10 ‘Influenze’

Kamhara si svegliò di soprassalto, sgranando gli occhi. Si portò la mano alla fronte, sentendo qualcosa bruciare sotto i polpastrelli.

Le mancava l’aria e i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Si alzò dal letto e cadde in ginocchio, ansimando, la sua aura s’incrementava e si annullava di continuo.

< Devo… devo chiedere aiuto…>. Ingoiò rumorosamente saliva, mentre sentiva una voce risuonarle nelle orecchie. < John in questo momento è tornato agl’inferi >.

Crollò per terra, sul pavimento, stringendosi la spalla.

< Veki e Lory avranno accettato il mio inviato a trasferirsi nell’appartamento accanto? Se fossero lì, magari potrei arrivare da loro… > pensò.

Il dolore si fece così lancinante che la ragazza iniziò ad urlare. Sentiva pulsare le tempie, piccole venuzze si erano venute a creare sulla sua fronte.

< Non vuoi riavere tuo figlio? > le chiese la voce.

Kamhara serrò il pugno fino a sbiancare le nocche, le ossa le scricchiolarono.

“Posso sentirti, ma non voglio. Ti ho riconosciuto… Lourth” esalò.

Una serie di sussurri che ripetevano: “Il tuo piccolo Matt” rimbalzavano sulle pareti, invadendo l’appartamento.

“Non seguirò i tuoi nefasti consigli. Percepisco che sei malvagi” ringhiò la saiyan.

< Eppure una parte di me vorrebbe poter di nuovo stringere il proprio figlio tra le braccia > pensò.

“Vieni con me, nell’ignoto… Ti ridarò il tuo bambino” promise Lourth.

Una ‘l’ era comparsa sulla fronte della strega. Gli occhi della giovane si erano tinti di un colore rosso sangue, di una sfumatura più scura della sua disordinata capigliatura.

***

  
“Allora, come sta il mio nipote grande?” domandò Vegeta con voce austera, sedendosi accanto al letto di Vetrunks, totalmente avvolto in un ammasso di coperte.

Il bambino aveva una smorfia sul viso.

< Non posso allenarmi e con questo mal di testa non riesco neanche a giocare ai videogiochi > pensò contrariato.

Vetrunks sollevò la testa, i suoi occhi brillavano febbricitanti. Si passò la mano sulla guancia bollente e cercò di sorridergli.

“Bene” borbottò. Incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Nonno, oggi è domenica… Vai all’allenamento?” domandò con una punta di tristezza.

< Volevo andare anche io con loro in campeggio > pensò.

Vegeta si massaggiò la testa.

“Non penso che passerò lì la notte. Credo tu mi abbia passato l’influenza” ammise. Incrociò le braccia al petto aggiungendo: “Però sì, mi allenerò”.

Il bambino gli domandò: “Quando torni, mi racconti le tue avventure?”.

Il maggiore gli scompigliò i capelli a fiamma lilla, strappandogli un sorriso.

< È proprio un cucciolo > pensò.

Borbottò: “Forse, ma spero di poterti dire di aver sconfitto Kakaroth una volta tanto”, rialzandosi.

Vetrunks lo osservò uscire dalla stanza, Vegeta si chiuse la porta alle spalle sentendolo sospirare.

Vetrunks fissò con interesse l’orologio appeso alla parete della sua cameretta.

< Io che faccio aspettando i racconti del nonno? > s’interrogò, nascondendosi nuovamente sotto il cumolo di coperte.


	11. Cap.11 L’apparizione del drago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per I prompt del lunedì de Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt: Scia rossa

Cap.11 L’apparizione del drago

Goku si grattò la testa, sorridendo.

“Ricordati di portare dentro la posta prima di andare” gli disse Chichi.

Goku annuì.

“Certo” le rispose. Si voltò verso di lei e socchiuse gli occhi. “Questa volta torno prima, così non ti lascio sola la notte con May con la febbre”.

Chichi si posò le mani sui fianchi, facendo una smorfia.

“Stai attento” borbottò. Guardò il marito mettere una tuta d’allenamento di scorta nel suo borsone.

“Chichina, è solo un allentamento” la rassicurò il marito.

Chichi gli ricordò: “Sì, ma con tirate fuori trasformazioni sempre più potenti. Rischi di distruggerti da solo portando il tuo corpo oltre il limite che può sopportare”.

Goku si alzò e abbassò sulla punta degli stivaletti.

< Testare sempre nuove trasformazioni è entusiasmante. Sento che posso fare di più, posso osare ancora > pensò. “Chichi, lo sai che noi saiyan non possiamo farne a meno. Andare sempre oltre fa parte della nostra natura, come il combattere”.

Chichi sospirò.

< Ormai è più che consapevole del suo lato alieno > pensò.

“Portati la tenda tecnologica che vi ha fornito Bulma, invece di quella vecchia canadese consunta” lo pregò.

Goku si grattò la guancia, impensierendosi.

“L’ultima volta che abbiamo usato quella tecnologica, c’è stato un piccolo guasto. Vegeta l’ha quasi fatta saltare in aria quando la fontanella automatica l’ha schizzato”.

Chichi scosse il capo.

“Quel tipo ha proprio un pessimo carattere”.

Goku ridacchiò.

“Urca, è proprio vero. Passa ogni volta almeno cinque minuti a rimproverarmi dicendo che devo fare sul serio e che mi comporto da bambino solo perché mi piace giocare un po’” si lamentò.

< Sarà meglio non dire a Chichi che certe volte, d’estate, neanche la montiamo la tenda e dormiamo all’aperto. Una volta persino sui rami di un albero.

In fondo noi saiyan siamo un po’ scimmie >.

Chichi gli porse una bustina.

“Qui dentro ti ho messo il pranzo. Ci sono anche le bacchette” gli disse.

Goku annuì, prendendo la busta e la sistemò nel borsone.

< Giusto, le bacchette. Se fosse stato per me avrei mangiato con le mani qualche pesce pescato sul momento > pensò. Finì di prepararsi, schioccò un bacio sulla guancia della moglie, controllò che l’aura della figlia fosse stabile e volò fuori dalla finestra.

Sorvolando una schiera di alberi avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

_L’oscurità lo accecò. Gemette e smise di volare, una scia rossa si materializzò davanti a lui, stagliandosi sullo sfondo nero._

Goku scosse la testa, massaggiandosi la fronte. Avvertì il sigillò del drago bollente sotto i polpastrelli.

Il drago dorato gli era comparso davanti.

“Perché ti sei materializzato?” gli domandò Son, spaesato.

Il drago ruggì: “Prosegui il tuo viaggio. Raggiungiamo il luogo adibito agli allenamenti”.


	12. Cap.12 Rincontrarsi finalmente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reghina decide d’incontrare nuovamente Vegeta.  
> Reghina appartiene a Vegeta4ever.  
> Scritta sentendo: Talking Body Male Nightcore; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMfbWeKx32E  
> Scritta per: Il #FridayPrompt.  
> Prompt: Balikwas  
> Tagalog, verbo  
> 3\. Abbandonare la propria zona di comfort

Cap.12 Rincontrarsi finalmente

Dende camminava avanti e indietro, col capo chino, sospirando ogni tanto.

Gohan guardava il suo migliore amico d’infanzia con aria meditabonda.

“Perché mi hai convocato?” domandò. Si massaggiò la gamba e ingoiò uno sbadiglio.

< Ho passato più di dieci ore di fila dietro quella ricerca, compresa tutta questa notte. Sono stanchissimo. Gli occhi mi si chiudono soli > pensò.

Mr. Popo, intento ad annaffiare dei fiori variopinti, notò che il giovane saiyan si stava addormentando. Fece finta di cadere e l’innaffiatoio verde che teneva in mano volò, cadendo in testa a Gohan, rovesciandogli l’acqua addosso.

Son, zuppo, starnutì, mentre dolorante si accarezzava il bernoccolo che gli era apparso sulla testa.

“Scusami tanto” disse Mr. Popo recuperando l’innaffiatoio e si allontanò.

Gohan sbuffò dalle narici.

< Ora sono sveglio, ma Videl non sarà per niente felice quando mi vedrà tornare in queste condizioni.

Spero di asciugarmi nel volo del ritorno > pensò, massaggiandosi il collo.

Dende gli si avvicinò e si piegò in avanti.

“Io sento che c’è una minaccia… Un’aura malvagia che fino a poco tempo prima non lo era…

La medesima cosa che percepivo mentre Uub era impossessato, o quando…”. Dende sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso. “… Io ho perso la via”.

Gohan impallidì.

“Cosa vuol dire?” gemette.

< No, non voglio accettarlo. Sono stanco di tutto questo, non voglio più combattere degli amici col rischio di perderli per sempre > pensò.

“Uno dei nostri ci tradirà…” sentenziò Dende.

< La situazione è grave, non fatico a definirla apocalittica. Sento il potere di Lourth accrescersi secondo dopo secondo, pronto a non lasciarci scampo.

Dobbiamo scoprire di chi si tratta > pensò.

Gohan scrollò la testa, facendo volare goccioline d’acqua tutt’intorno e si alzò in piedi.

“Allora dobbiamo avvertire gli altri del pericolo incombente”. Si massaggiò il polso e la spalla. “Riunendoli, inoltre, vedremo chi non risponderà all’appello”.

***

Vegeta stava in piedi davanti al cancello della Capsule corporation guardando Reghina negli occhi.

“Non mi è sembrato il modo migliore per presentarti a casa mia” disse, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Reghina ghignò.

“Tua moglie strillava come un’aquila.

Ha davvero così tanta paura che io possa insidiare il suo matrimonio?” domandò. Dimenò la voluminosa coda di pelliccia blu.

Vegeta borbottò: “ _Tsk_ ”.

Reghina scoppiò a ridere.

Vegeta aprì il cancello ed entrò. “Però sono contento che tu abbia deciso di uscire dalla tua comfort zone. Allora, vuoi venire dentro?” le chiese.

Reghina incrociò le braccia sotto il seno e assunse un’espressione meditabonda.

“Vuoi offrirmi un po’ di te?” gli chiese.

< Comunque sembra fatto di proposito. Proprio ora che lei si è decisa a venire, Kamy è introvabile.

Non riesco mai a farle stare insieme nella stessa stanza insieme a me. Questa cosa va avanti da quando siamo bambini > pensò Vegeta.

“Preferisco una birra” disse secco.

Reghina gli camminò dietro.

“Ora parli la mia lingua”.

Vegeta la interrogò: “Cosa ti ha fatto decidere di tornare?”.

Reghina ridacchiò.

“Un segreto” scherzò.

_Reghina aprì la finestra e si affacciò, sgranò gli occhi trovandosi davanti un piccolo uccellino dalle piume di fuoco nero._

_La fenice atterrò sul davanzale davanti a lei, fissandolo negli occhi._

_“Tu cosa saresti?” domandò Reghina, passandosi la mano tra i morbidi capelli mori._

_“Il mio principe ti aspetta” disse la fenice. La sua voce era insieme maschile e femminile, come se fossero due voci insieme._

_Reghina corrugò la fronte._

_“Sono sempre stata curiosa. Penso proprio che ti verrò dietro, ‘uccellino’”._

_La fenice spicco il volo._

_Reghina levitò dietro di lei, uscendo dalla finestra e le disse: “Aspetta. Se vuoi che venga anche io, aspettami”._

Vegeta la portò con sé fino al frigorifero e aprì, tirandone fuori un paio di birre.

“Tu sei sempre quella dei segreti, ma da piccoli li condividevamo” le rispose.


	13. Cap.13 Contrasti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buplmK35xng; Fall Out Boy - Thanks for the Memories (METAL cover by Jonathan Young & Bilmuri).

Cap.13 Contrasti

Reghina si guardò la mano con aria interessata.

“Io non sarei neanche dovuta venire, ma… Neanche sono arrivata in questo posto che hai millantato come un paradiso e già si parla di un traditore” disse, avvolgendosi la coda dalla morbida peluria blu intorno alla coscia.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e si poggiò con la schiena ad una palma.

“Umphf. No, non eri obbligata a venire” borbottò infastidito.

Crilin si massaggiò il collo.

“Ub l’ho tenuto sott’occhio io. Non c’entra niente” borbottò.

Reghina ghignò, chiedendo: “Mi hanno detto che ti è già successo tre volte Vegeta. Sono arrivata in tempo per vedere la quarta?”.

Vegeta fece una smorfia.

“Coda di paglia, Reghina? In fondo sei apparsa dal nulla all’improvviso. Non si sa da che parte stai” sibilò Veki.

Reghina inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Ti stai infervorando parecchio” notò.

Veki nascose Lory con il braccio dietro di sé.

“Perché sei venuta solo per accusare” sibilò, guardandola con espressione accusatoria.

Reghina schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Sei tu che mi stai accusando senza motivo. Per quanto ne so potresti essere tu sotto il controllo di quel ‘tizio’” borbottò.

Vegeta espirò dalle narici.

< Reghina si è appena riavvicinata, ma non si fida di nessuno. Mi sorprende che abbia risposto anche mia sorella all’adunata.

Sembra quasi mi voglia difendere, o forse vuole solo mettere al sicuro Lory > rifletté.

“Smettetela. Entrambe siete delle sconosciute per noi” le apostrofò Bra con tono stizzito.

Junior si massaggiò la testa.

“Il fatto che entrambe siano qui potrebbe scagionarle dall’essere le servitrici di Lourth, lo avremmo percepito. Fermo restando che secondo me non ci si può fidare” disse.

“Zitto, muso verde” sibilò piano Veki, facendo una smorfia.

Reghina scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Non sono interessata alla fiducia di voi sconosciuti”.

“No” disse Goten, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso. “Stai solo cercando di risultare antipatica, ma non credo tu sia davvero così”.

Reghina lo fissò.

< Assomiglia tantissimo a Bardack > rifletté.

“Comunque è vero. Essere l’ultima arrivata, miei cari so-tutto-io, non mi rende per forza la malvagia di turno” disse con un forte cipiglio.

Veki si avvicinò al fratello.

“Non intendo accettare le tue insinuazioni né su di me, né sul mio ‘fratellino’” difese Vegeta, che la guardò confuso.

Reghina rimase a sua volta spiazzata.

< Da quando lo difende? > s’interrogò.

“Smettetela tutti di litigare! Questa non è la soluzione a niente!” gridò Trunks.

“Tsk” borbottò Veki, mentre Lory si nascondeva nuovamente dietro di lei.

“Non capisco perché ti comporti come una gatta selvatica. Se sei amica di Vegeta, puoi anche diventare amica nostra” disse Goku, avvicinandosi a Reghina. Le porse la mano e le fece un largo sorriso.

< Che faccia da ebete > pensò Reghina, arricciando il naso con aria indispettita.

“Oh, scusami tanto se non sono una cagnolina ubbidiente e sottomessa. Per quello sembri esserci tu” gli rispose acida.

Goku si grattò la testa, dicendo: “Urca, Vegeta, sembri tu appena arrivato sulla Terra”.

Yamcha fece una risatina.

“Non credo che Goku sappia come si prendono ordini” ammise.

Tenshinhan sospirò.

“Stiamo perdendo troppo tempo dietro a questa ‘sconosciuta’ appena arrivata. Lourth prende sempre più terreno”.

Salva annuì alle parole dei due maestri.

“Ci servirebbe Elly in questo momento” mormorò.

Yamcha gli rispose telepaticamente: < Un’altra saiyan con un carattere forte? Decisamente no! Avrebbero finito per combattere tutte e tre l’una contro l’altra >.

Un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo il collo di Salva.

< Sì, probabilmente hai ragione > ammise il giovane mentalmente.

< Lo abbiamo notato tutti chi manca, ma nessuno vuole dirlo a voce alta.

Stiamo soltanto prendendo tempo con ogni scusa > pensò Gohan, scuotendo il capo.

“Non c’è niente di male a fare ciò che ci viene chiesto. Soprattutto se si può aiutare gli altri” s’intromise.

Reghina inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Tu sembri il tipico che si fa comandare a bacchetta” gli fece notare.

Gohan roteò gli occhi.

Pan serrò i pugni, gridandole contro: “Possibile che tu abbia una parola cattiva per tutti?!”.

“Preferisco essere scambiata per un’acida traditrice che starmene _buona buona_ ” disse secca Reghina, strofinando lo stivaletto candido sul pavimento a quadrettoni.

Vegeta sussurrò: “Non è attaccando tutti gli altri che ti difenderai. Dai, vieni dentro”. Si allontanò verso il palazzo del Supremo.

Reghina lo raggiunse.

“Non mi devo difendere da niente” brontolò.

Vegeta ribatté: “Non so cosa ti abbia ferita agl’inferi, ma riconosco quel modo di fare. In realtà neanche tu credi a quello che dici, non vorresti ferirli, solo venire lasciata in pace”.

Reghina fece una smorfia.

“Da piccolo facevi meno il ‘filosofo’, _Veggy_ ” brontolò.

Vegeta fece un sorriso storto.

“Ora ti riconosco” ammise.


	14. Cap.14 L’arrivo di Tarble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpsZAaAToEY; HAMILTON - Right Hand Man (Rock version) cover by Jonathan Young, Caleb Hyles & The Completionist.

Cap.14 L’arrivo di Tarble

Mary Jane spingeva la carrozzina dove dormivano i suoi due gemelli.

“Quindi tu sei il fratello minore di Vegeta” disse, piegando di lato il capo. La lunga treccia di capelli mori le ricadeva sul petto prosperoso.

Tarble annuì, arrossendo.

“Suppongo che mio fratello non ti abbia parlato di me” sussurrò, infilando le mani in tasca.

Mary Jane si voltò, sospirando.

“Lui non parla molto in generale. Non sapeva neanche che avevate un altro fratello minore di nome John fino a qualche tempo fa” disse.

Tarble si mordicchiò il labbro.

< Meglio che non le dica che neanche io posso dirmi esente da questo sbaglio > pensò.

Mary Jane aggiunse: “Però una volta ha ammesso che ti faceva sempre i dispetti da bambino. Gli è venuto in mente vedendo mio figlio Vegeta fare i dispetti a suo fratello”.

Tarble fece un sorriso storto.

“Sì, era proprio terribile da bambino” ammise.

Mary Jane socchiuse gli occhi.

< Questo tipo mi sembra depresso. Mi ha dato questa sensazione dal momento esatto in cui è uscito dalla sua navicella a sfera > pensò.

“Vedrai che ti troverai bene qui, siamo tutti amici. Se poi hai bisogno di aiuto puoi chiamarmi” lo rassicurò.

< Meglio non dirgli che è venuto in un momento complicato. Dannazione, vorrei che Elly fosse qui. Io e Bra potremmo chiederle aiuto, da sole non riusciamo a trovare dove sia finita Kamy.

Pan ha iniziato a tappezzare le cittadine con la sua foto e la sua descrizione. Non voglio che quei volantini di scomparsa si trasformino in un avviso di taglia > si disse.

Tarble annuì, dimenando la coda dalla peluria castana.

“Ti ringrazio. Ho proprio bisogno di qualcuno che mi dia qualche dritta per orientarmi, non conosco bene questo pianeta” ammise.

Mary Jane sussurrò: “Sai, la Capsule corporation dove vive tuo fratello è sempre piena di gente, ma al momento c’è anche vostra sorella Veki”. Notò Tarble rabbrividire. “… Ed una saiyan un po’ aggressiva di nome Reghina”.

Tarble sospirò.

“Io e Veki non andavamo d’accordo quando ero molto piccolo. Però ricordo che Lory era sempre gentile con me” rispose.

< Reghina? Ricordo solo che era la promessa di mio fratello. Non sono neanche sicuro di averla conosciuta anche se stavamo entrambi a palazzo.

Forse non la rimembro io, in fondo ero molto piccolo quando sono stato mandato via > si disse.

***

“I-io non voglio… litigare!” gridò Tarble, serrando i pugni. I suoi occhi erano lucidi e arrossati.

< Dov’è andata Bulma? Lei è stata così gentile, ha voluto subito ospitarmi.

Ah sì, a cercare mio fratello. Spero che torni presto. Anche perché non credo che Vegeta mi difenderebbe > pensò.

“Oh, ma taci. Non ti faccio fuori solo perché sarebbe uno spreco di tempo” ribatté acida Veki.

Tarble chinò il capo.

“Siamo fratelli, non dovresti trattarmi così” gemette.

Veki ghignò.

“Mi sorprende che io e te abbiamo geni in comune, ‘fratellino’” disse acida.

< Ecco la vera Veki. Ora sì che riconosco la ‘principessina’ > pensò Reghina, entrando in cucina.

“Lascialo stare. Possibile che te la prendi sempre con i più deboli?” domandò secca.

Veki fece una smorfia.

“Zitta tu. Oggi non hai fatto altro che offendere Vegeta” ringhiò.

Reghina assottigliò lo sguardo.

“Ammettilo, ora sei gentile con lui solo perché è più forte di te e ti fa paura” la sfidò.

Veki la spintonò, sibilando un ‘tsk’ ed uscì dalla cucina con passo veloce.

< Non hai capito niente > pensò, mentre le sue iridi color caffè brillavano.

Tarble si voltò verso Reghina e le sorrise.

“Grazie di essere intervenuta” le disse gentilmente.

Reghina gli rispose secca: “Sei davvero patetico per essere un principe dei saiyan”.

Tarble si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito che si trasformò in un ringhio, mentre chinava il capo.

“Lo so!” gridò.

< Mi sento il solito sconfitto! Sono così inutile, troppo buono per essere un saiyan > pensò.

Reghina si mordicchiò il labbro.

< Forse ho esagerato. Non volevo davvero far soffrire qualcuno > si disse. Si avvicinò al più giovane e gli fece un sorriso intenerito.

“Senti, forse dobbiamo trovare entrambi una via di mezzo. Anche io sono nuova qui.

Puoi aiutarmi ad essere più gentile ed io posso insegnarti a mostrare un po’ più di carattere” gli propose.

Tarble alzò lo sguardo, trovandosi vicino il viso della saiyan ed arrossì.

“Non avrei dovuto urlare” ammise.

< Sembra quasi un bambino, è davvero dolce > si disse Reghina mentalmente.

Tarble le disse: “Non ho saputo trattenermi. Il mio orgoglio guerriero rimorde. Io sono parte della casa dei sovrani Vegeta e dovrei dimostrarmi degno”. Le gote sempre più in fiamme.

< Non sapevo che fosse così bella > pensò.

Reghina gli diede qualche pacca sulla testa.

“Sai, quand’era piccolo, neanche tuo fratello Vegeta sembrava una gran minaccia.

Se adesso è un duro deve ringraziare me” si vantò.

Tarble le sorrise.

“Allora affare fatto. Insegnami ad essere un vero principe”.

Reghina gli fece il segno dell’ok.

Vegeta si arrestò sulla porta guardandoli con aria confusa, Bulma trattenne una risatina e lo afferrò per un braccio. Lo trascinò via, sussurrando: “Andiamo. Penso sia meglio lasciare quei due a conoscersi meglio”.


	15. Cap.15 Sfida notturna tra ‘lupo’ e ‘gru’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: W5) Immortals, Fall Out Boy  
> Fandom: Dragon Ball  
> Link canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9PxOanFjxQ;   
> Fall Out Boy - Immortals (Official Music Video) (From "Big Hero 6")

Cap.15 Sfida notturna tra ‘lupo’ e ‘gru’

“Non riesci a dormire?” domandò Yamcha, mettendosi in posizione di combattimento.

Tenshinhan gli chiese: “Vuoi un allenamento notturno?”.

Yamcha gli sorrise ed annuì.

“Mi devi ancora una rivincita, in fondo” gli disse.

Tenshinhan scoppiò a ridere.

“Qui ci hanno superato creature aliene di ogni parte e tu vuoi ancora battere me?” domandò.

Yamcha si passò l’indice sotto il naso e ridacchiò.

“La scalata si fa uno per volta. Se non supererò te, non potrò mai puntare a Muten e da lì la mia risalita per gli alieni. Il primo saiyan che batterò sarà Crilin” disse.

Tenshinhan scosse il capo.

< Non riesco a capire se dice sul serio o no, ma voglio sfogarmi anche io > pensò. Partì all’attacco urlando, Yamcha saltò all’indietro evitando il colpo e fece una serie di capriole. Alzò il braccio al cielo, facendo ricadere una pioggia di onde sul terreno.

Tenshinhan le fece esplodere una dopo l’altra con una serie di calci e pugni.

“Non m’interessa essere migliore di ‘mostri’. Mi basta rimanere il migliore degli assassini qui sulla Terra” sussurrò. Parò una gomitata diretta al suo volto.

“Non ci credo. Una parte di te vorrebbe diventare forte come hit” gli disse Yamcha all’orecchio.

Tenshinhan lo allontanò con un calcio al petto, ribattendo: “A cosa mi servirebbe? L’importante è riuscire a difendere la mia famiglia”.

< Dovrei essere a casa con Lunch. Sembrava una cheta ninfa mentre dormiva abbracciata al suo cuscino, col viso nascosto da una cascata di capelli blu.

Eppure le basta uno starnuto per diventare una furia. Amo il suo essere feroce e gentile, il suo essere mutevole.

Amo lei e i nostri figli. Eppure sono qui di notte richiamato dalla sete di una battaglia >.

“Vedo lo stesso terrore che prende me nei tuoi occhi. Ognuno di noi potrebbe cadere preda di Lourth per la sua sete di potenza” disse Yamcha. Gettò indietro la testa ed ululò, i lunghi capelli mori gli ondeggiavano dietro la testa.

Tenshinhan gridò: “Sì, è vero! Cosa posso farci se voglio diventare un guerriero così potente da essere immortale nei racconti degli altri?!”.

Yamcha parò con le braccia la sua serie di pugni e lo allontanò con un calcio a piedi uniti all’altezza del petto.

“Semplicemente ammetterlo. Solo così possiamo aiutarci a vicenda a non cadere in tentazione.

Ci aiuteremo a diventare più forti a vicenda. Saremo un grande gruppo di eroi senza bisogno di ricorrere a dei trucchi” gli disse.

Tenshinhan lo raggiunse con un pugno al viso, atterrandolo e ghignò.

“Saremo anche terrestri, ma non siamo più umani di quei ‘mostri’. La verità è che la Terra ci sta stretta”.

Yamcha si rialzò, massaggiandosi il viso gonfio e sputò un grumo di sangue.

“Amiamo le nostre famiglie. Sai, tra un po’ sarò padre anche io. Però le nostre mogli capirebbero se dicessimo loro che vogliamo rimanere dei combattenti”.

Tenshinhan annuì e gli porse una mano.

Yamcha la strinse e si lasciò aiutare a rialzarsi. Mormorò: “Quindi dovremo affrontare la sorella di Goku?”.

“Sì. Kamhara era l’unica che non è venuta al raduno e non è da lei” mormorò Tenshinhan.

< Anche se non mi fa piacere dover combattere una ragazzina > pensò.


	16. Cap.16 Pesante lutto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per l’iniziativa Fan-art di WW.  
> Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1085902071500773/permalink/2798455226912107/  
> Nel disegno vediamo delle farfalle blu associate alla morte e dei corvi. Ho usato quei due animali nella storia.  
> Scritta sentendo: The Police - Every Breath You Take (With Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TH_YbBHVF4g.

Cap.16 Pesante lutto

Tarble osservava la luce del sole che filtrava in un solo spiraglio attraverso le tende tirate, mentre muoveva nervosamente la coda dalla peluria castana.

< Tutti vanno e vengono. Stanno cercando qualcuno, ma nessuno mi dice chi. Mio fratello è distante, come sempre.

Gli altri sono tutti gentili, ma sembrano quasi costretti ad essere cordiali. Li vedo che sono preoccupati, ma si obbligano ad essere ospitali, dando vita a dei comportamenti garbati, ma freddi.

Questa camera è la rappresentazione di tutto questo: una stanza degli ospiti spartana, con tutto ciò che la potrebbe rendere confortevole, ma poco spazio vitale e nessuna personalizzazione. Niente che la possa rendere un posto che posso definire ‘casa’ >. Si alzò in piedi e uscì dalla camera, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Si massaggiò il collo, facendolo scricchiolare e camminò lungo il corridoio, fissando in alto.

“Oh giovanotto, che ci fai qui tutto solo? Non ti diverti con gli altri?” si sentì domandare.

Tarble socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare un suo voluminoso ciuffo moro.

< Capisco perché non l’ho percepita. La sua aura è infinitesimale a livello di potenza > pensò.

“Oh, ci sono. Non hai trovato nessuno” cinguettò la donna, stringendo le mani al petto. Aveva il viso segnato da una ragnatela di rughe e i suoi capelli biondi erano tinti.

< Questa signora sembra davvero molto e disponibile, anche se non più giovanissima. Vorrei anche io apparire spensierato come lei, ma in questo momento proprio non riesco > pensò Tarble.

“No, non c’è nessuno in giro” ammise. “Lei è?”.

“Puoi chiamarmi nonna Bunny, se ti va. Sei per caso il fratellino di quel bel fusto di Vegeta?” cinguettò la donna. La sua voce rassomigliò al verso di un fringuello.

Tarble arrossì.

L’anziana gli afferrò la guancia e gliela strattonò, ridacchiando.

“Sei così mingherlino. Mia figlia Bulma è proprio una sbadata. Avrebbe dovuto offrirti dei dolci e non lasciarti tutto solo.

Vieni con me” gli disse, facendogli strada lungo il corridoio. Aggiunse: “Sai, negli ultimi anni io e mio marito abbiamo preferito trasferirci in una casetta di montagna. Rispetto a questa è un’abitazione modesta, ma ci abbiamo fatto entrare tutti i nostri animali. Mio marito ha trasformato un fienile in disuso in un piccolo laboratorio”. Ridacchiò, nascondendosi la bocca con la mano. “Caruccio lui…”. Proseguì parlando rapidamente, senza fermarsi a respirare.

Tarble deglutì a vuoto.

< Inizio a non seguirla > ammise mentalmente.

Raggiunsero la cucina.

Un grosso corvo nero afferrò tra le zampe una farfalla azzurra e le ali di quest’ultima si staccarono.

Tarble indietreggiò, allontanandosi dalla finestra.

Il gracchiare del corvo risuonò tutt’intorno.

Tarble posò la mano contro la parete e avvertì un magone risalirgli lungo il petto, bloccandogli la gola e respirò affannosamente col naso.

< Lei era così. Minuta e dolce, sempre sorridente. Io la trovavo deliziosa e lei con me era così amorevole. Indossava sempre vestiti dai colori sgargianti, che finivano in delle gonnelline eleganti. Ricordo quanto fosse liscia la sua pelle.

Vorrei potermi di nuovo specchiare nei suoi occhi vispi, ma… Questo è impossibile.

Neanche le sfere del drago possono resuscitare coloro che muoiono di malattia naturale > pensò, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso.

Mrs. Brief gli si avvicinò e si piegò.

“Oh, cucciolo. Ti sei impressionato? Devi amare veramente tanto gli animaletti” sussurrò.

Tarble si passò la mano sulla guancia, scrollando le spalle.

“La ringrazio, signora. Però non credo di avere fame” sussurrò. < Devo smettere di pensare a mia moglie. Sono venuto qui proprio per dimenticare questo lutto. Devo mostrarmi un saiyan forte, devo rifarmi una vita > pensò.

L’anziana negò col capo, rispondendogli: “Nessuna obiezione. Ora ti faccio mangiare io”.


	17. Cap.17 Retroscena su Lourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: prompt generico. Personaggio A si trova in una situazione complicata. Una sera sta passeggiando in spiaggia ma si imbatte in Personaggio B (può anche essere un tuo OC, non c’è problema).  
> “Lasciami passare.”  
> “No.”  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yrAAOSNYr0; Nightcore - Losing Your Memory (Lyrics).

Cap.17 Retroscena su Lourth

Goku atterrò alle spalle della sorella, i capelli rossi di quest’ultima erano mossi dal vento e teneva il pugno serrato. La sua coda dalla peluria rosa stretta intorno ai fianchi e gli occhi che brillavano nell’oscurità.

“Giusto. Avrei dovuto nascondere la mia aura con la magia anche al tuo teletrasporto. Vedrò di farlo adesso” disse Kamhara con voce dura. Camminava avanti e indietro sulla spiaggia, fissando il mare.

Son espirò dalle narici.

“Gli altri pensano che tu voglia tradirci” mormorò.

Kamhara spiccò il volo per allontanarsi, ma Son le levitò davanti, bloccandole il passaggio.

La strega ringhiò: “Sei uguale a nostro padre. Vi riempite la bocca di belle parole, ma venite solo per esigere.

Non hai alzato un dito quando hanno portato via mio figlio”.

Goku si grattò la testa, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Io non sapevo…”.

Kamhara lo interruppe: “Non è fregato a nessuno di voi! Si potrebbe dire che voi avete tradito me.

Ora togliti davanti”.

“Possiamo andare adesso a salvarlo” mormorò Son.

Kamhara cercò di aggirarlo, ma l’altro si spostò in volo, bloccandola.

“Lasciami passare” ordinò.

“No” esalò Son.

Kamhara allungò una mano davanti a sé, un’onda brillò tra le sue dita. La sua luce si rifletté nell’acqua del mare sottostante. “Spostati” intimò.

Goku allargò le braccia.

“Io non penso che ci potresti mai fare del male”.

“Ah sì?” domandò lei. Gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere. “Noi streghe saiyan venivamo uccise proprio perché era questa la nostra natura. Voi, gli dei, per me siete diventati solo ostacoli tra me e il mio bambino”.

“Te lo riporterò e farò ragionare anche te, sorellona” gemette Son. Cercò di stringerla a sé.

Una L apparve sulla fronte della giovane che scomparve in una nuvola di fumo.

Son si ritrovò con le braccia strette al petto.

I suoi occhi divennero liquidi, la sua espressione smarrita. Il mare sollevava le onde sotto di lui, mentre candida spuma bianca, scurita dalle ombre della sera, si abbatteva sulla battigia.

****

Kamhara si guardò intorno, era riapparsa in un tempio oscuro. Il luogo era illuminato dai lampi della tempesta che si stava svolgendo all’interno.

Il chiarore filtrava dalle finestre e squarciava le tenebre.

La saiyan camminò lungo il corridoio, tra file di monaci che riportavano sui loro vestiti rossi, fatti da drappi di seta e velluto, delle grandi L nere.

Raggiunse un libro, ricopiato da un antico amanuense.

< Il tempio sorse sul luogo dove un gruppo di guerrieri imprigionò col Mafuba il signore del male. Il re dei demoni, prima di perire, evocò un guerriero dimensionale. Quest’ultimo cercava di diventare il più potente di ogni universo >.

“Il vero aspetto di Lourth farebbe rabbrividire persino mio fratello. Esso viene da una delle tante dimensioni gemelle alla nostra. Fuggì prima che il dio degli dei la cancellasse”.

< I veneratori e i seguaci lo chiamano Lourth. Esso vuole sfidare persino gli dei >.

“Eremiti della gru, molti guerrieri del terzo occhio si sono ribellati alla vostra religione. Voi ancora attendete l’arrivo del conquistatore, e vendicatore del vostro venerato Al Satan.

Unitevi a me per far sì che l’antica profezia possa avverarsi” l’invogliò.

I monaci oscuri iniziarono a recitare un basso salmodiare.


	18. Cap.18 Le magie della strega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il: #TheWritingWeek della pagina Quelli di Fanwriter.it  
> » Lista: Hurt/Comfort  
> » Prompt: Day 5 Salvataggio  
> » Fandom: Dragon Ball Z  
> » Avvertimenti: Fantasy  
> Partecipa all'#HARDBLUSHINGCHALLENGE della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
> Prompt: Personaggio A cade in mezzo ai cactus... ha parecchie spine... nelle parti intime e il personaggio B deve convincerlo che bisogna toglierle  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header

Cap.18 Le magie della strega

Veki si sedette accanto a Vegeta sul divano, osservandolo cambiare canale diverse volte.

“Senti, Tarble ti ha parlato di me?” domandò. Sollevò le gambe e le incrociò sul divano, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi, rispondendogli: “Nostro fratello non mi parla molto”.

Veki nascose un sorriso dietro la mano, fingendo di fare uno sbadiglio.

“Ultimamente non ci vado d’accordo nemmeno io. Credo abbia una cotta per Reghina. Stanno sempre insieme. Perciò me lo sta mettendo contro” raccontò, leccandosi le labbra.

Vegeta abbassò il volume della televisione, mentre passava la pubblicità di uno spremiagrumi.

“Tarble con Reghina? Certo che mio fratello ha gusti parecchio variegati, passa dalle donne pallina bianca alle morette” borbottò.

“Tsk. Tutte le saiyan hanno capelli corvini. Anche io” si lamentò Veki, passandosi la mano tra i capelli. “Non capisco perché cercare la compagnia di una Tsufuru”.

< Però la tua è una bellezza meno orientale e sicuramente non hai gli occhi penetranti di Reghina. Anche se adesso la sua figura è parecchia austera. Non si addice ad una ragazza così giovane che ora ha tutta la vita davanti > pensò Vegeta.

Veki lo guardò.

“La senti anche tu l’aura di Kakaroth? Sembra che si stia muovendo molto velocemente.

Forse si sta teletrasportando in qualche luogo interessante” gli disse.

Vegeta chiuse la televisione e posò il telecomando accanto a sé, voltandosi verso la sorella.

“Umphf. Dovremmo andare a controllare” borbottò.

< Gli altri probabilmente non andranno se non all’ultimo minuto, nel caso la sentano incrementarsi o abbassarsi di colpo.

Io preferisco anticipare prima che Kakaroth si trovi nei guai > pensò, alzandosi in piedi. “Vado a cambiarmi” borbottò.

Veki lo seguì, tenendo le mani in tasca.

“Senti, ne presteresti una anche a me?” gli domandò.

Vegeta fece un cenno positivo del capo. S’irrigidì mentre l’altra gli posava una mano sulla spalla, sorridendogli incoraggiante.

“Vedrai che si risolverà tutto. Magari è solo isteria di massa e non c’è nessuna minaccia. Gli amici di solito non ti tradiscono così facilmente” lo rassicurò la sorella.

Vegeta le sorrise in risposta.

“Umphf. Non mi dispiacerebbe fosse così. Però diamoci comunque una mossa”.

***

Kamhara lasciò cadere un vaso per terra, osservò i pezzi che si spargevano sul viso e ridacchiò, iniziando a recitare una formula.

Dell’acqua iniziò a spargersi sul pavimento, man mano che si allargava si alzava da esso della nebbia. La sostanza si scurì fino a sembrare una notte senza stelle, mentre la nebbia usciva dalla stanza in banchi, allungandosi in lunghi tentacoli.

< Non avresti dovuto seguirmi fino a qui, fratello. Aver sconfitto i monaci non ti salverà dalla morte, la tua vita avrà un finale molto oscuro > pensò.

L’oscurità scivolò fuori dalla stanza passando da sotto la porta e proseguì lungo un corridoio. Si riversava sulle pareti come un fiume in piena, diventava impercettibile sotto la luce, avvolgeva le colonne e proseguendo si condensava sempre di più.

Si condensò, cambiando colore, passando per vari gradi di grigio, fino a tramutarsi in un umanoide di carta.

La figura sottile ondeggiava avanti e indietro, bianca e senza volto.

“Con questo ho finito” borbottò Goku, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso. Saltellò sul posto e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

Udì risuonare una filastrocca in saiyan.

Si guardò intorno corrugando la fronte e serrò un pugno.

< Non riesco a capire cosa dice. Forse parla di due fratelli? No, di un fratello e una sorella… Almeno credo. Sono certo però che dica che andarono ad un fiume >.

< Attento! > gli risuonò la voce del drago nella mente.

Si voltò di scatto e sgranò gli occhi, trovandosi davanti l’uomo di carta. “Urca! Tu cosa saresti?” gli domandò. < Non ha un’energia positiva! Non so perché, ma sono sicuro sia ostile… oltre che inquietante >. Allungò una mano e gli lanciò contro un’onda d’energia.

La figura l’afferrò con le mani sottilissime e gliela rimandò indietro.

Goku gridò, saltando via per schivarla.

“… Ed io che pensavo che saresti andato a fuoco” borbottò.

Vegeta correva lungo il corridoio, guardandosi intorno con il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Veki lo seguiva a passo spedito, guardandosi intorno. I suoi occhi si muovevano rapidamente scrutando i diversi guerrieri incoscienti abbandonati sul pavimento, molti di loro avevano i vestiti strappati.

“Il tuo amico è troppo buono. Li ha risparmiati tutti. Rischiamo che ci attacchino di nuovo, questa volta alle spalle” disse secca.

Vegeta annuì, rispondendole: “Kakaroth è fatto così. Non eliminiamoli, colpiamoli solo più forte per essere sicuri non si riprendano per un bel po’”.

Veki scattò, iniziando a colpirli tutti con dei colpi potenti, ma non mortali, misurando i suoi movimenti.

< Questo posto è inquietante, ma non saprei nemmeno dire il perché > pensò Vegeta.

“C’è uno strano odore nell’aria” sussurrò Veki.

Vegeta si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene.

< Magia… Ormai sembra chiaro chi sia il ‘traditore’ > si disse.

Continuarono il controllo degl’incoscienti salone dopo salone, proseguendo lungo corridoio e stanzoni.

< Questo posto sembra troppo grande, in modo quasi irreale.

Sono felice di non averci portato Lory > si disse la saiyan.

Un urlo squarciò l’aria.

“Dannazione! Questo che gridava era Kakaroth! Dobbiamo darci una mossa!” gridò Vegeta. Si trasformò in supersaiyan e spiccò il volo, i pugni serrati e lo sguardo deciso.

***

“Veki, tu controlla che non arrivi nessuno. Io mi occupo di Kakaroth!” ordinò Vegeta.

Veki annuì e corse fino alla porta, guardando all’esterno.

Vegeta aiutò Goku a rialzarsi, delicatamente e lo guardò con occhio clinico, socchiudendo un occhio.

“La situazione è parecchio imbarazzante” gemette Son. Abbassò lo sguardo, l’intero corpo gli doleva e gli girava la testa. “Che fine ha fatto quell’essere di carta? Ogni volta che riuscivo a ferirlo finiva solo per strapparsi e i rimasugli si trasformavano in…”.

“… Lo vedo in cosa. Sembri un puntaspilli” lo interruppe Briefs.

Goku singhiozzò.

“Era una magia. Combatterlo in modo normale non era l’idea migliore” sussurrò Vegeta.

< Rischia di perdere i sensi, dobbiamo muoverci > pensò. Iniziò delicatamente a sfilargli i vestiti, ignorò il rossore sul viso dell’altro saiyan ed osservò gli aghi. < Non è diverso da quando qualcuno finisce in un cactus >.

“Non muoverti. Ognuno di questi potrebbe entrare troppo a fondo nella carne incuneandosi. A quel punto avresti bisogno di un’operazione chirurgica” ordinò Vegeta.

Son impallidì, deglutendo a vuoto.

“Mi sembra di essere in mezzo a tanti aghi. Io odio gli aghi” piagnucolò.

Vegeta raggiunse un caminetto e recuperò la pinza. < Non ho dell’alcool denaturato per disinfettarla >. Accese il fuoco con un’onda e vi mise sopra la pinza, fino a renderla rovente.

< Decisamente troppo grande per riuscire a sfilarli senza problemi. Non se ne parla di farlo con le dita… > rifletté.

Il potere reale s’illuminò sulla sua fronte e la pinza divenne piccola come una forcina per le unghie.

< Sai fare queste cose?! Mi spieghi quali sono i limiti o le clausole del tuo potere?! Perché non lo fai sempre?! > gridò mentalmente Vegeta alla fenice.

Quest’ultima gli rispose: < Tu hai visto che il mio fuoco ha eliminato quella creatura. Ho assorbito la magia di cui era impregnato e l’ho utilizzata per questo. L’ho esaurita ora >.

Vegeta fece una smorfia, mentre iniziava ad estrarre gli aghetti.

“Ahi… ahi… ahi…” piagnucolò Son, con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Fermo” ordinò Vegeta e l’altro si limitò mesto ad obbedire.

“No, lì no!” gridò Son, mentre Vegeta iniziava ad estrarli anche all’altezza del pube, avvicinandosi al membro.

< Forse si vergogna perché c’è mia sorella > pensò Vegeta. “Pensavo non t’imbarazzassi, Kakaroth…” gli disse.

Goku negò vigorosamente col capo.

“Non è quello. Solo che Chichina non vorrebbe. Dice che quella è proprietà privat…”. Iniziò a spiegare.

“Kakaroth fermo, zitto e lasciami lavorare!” strillò Vegeta. Era vistosamente rosso in volto e gli fischiavano le orecchie. < Questo è più di quanto avrei voluto sapere > pensò. “… E fermo con quella coda!” lo richiamò.

Goku abbassò il capo, incassandolo tra le spalle. “Non gridare, però” piagnucolò, col labbro sporto in fuori.

Vegeta proseguì, vide che iniziava a perdere i sensi e se lo poggiò contro. “Tranquillo, me ne occupo io” lo rassicurò.

Goku annuì lentamente. Briefs finì il suo lavoro, accorgendosi che Son era incosciente, abbandonato contro di lui.

Vegeta lo stese a terra, ricominciando a vestirlo.

< Sono arrivato a salvarlo giusto in tempo > pensò.

“ARRIVA QUALCOSA!” lo richiamò Veki.


	19. Cap.19 Vegeta contro la falsa strega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCmOnZpRtqs; 【Nightcore】→ Rise (cover) || Lyrics.

Cap.19 Vegeta contro la falsa strega

_Can’t write my story_

Vegeta si mise in posizione di combattimento e partì all’attacco in volo, cercando di raggiungere l’avversario con un pugno al volto.

“Questa volta no, principe” rispose gelidamente la copia di Kamhara.

Vegeta ruggì furioso e allungò la mano, lanciando un attacco energetico. L’avversario si piegò all’indietro in un mulinare di capelli rossi e il colpo passò sopra di lei.

Vegeta l’afferrò per una gamba e la lanciò contro una parete, sfondandola. Gridò, venendo trafitto da delle frecce di energia rosa. Le distrusse, le sue urla passarono da quelle di dolore a quelle di rabbia.

Le frecce si trasformarono in petali di ciliegio, Vegeta li arse con dei ki-blast dorati.

“Merda! Tutto questo non doveva accadere” sibilò il principe dei saiyan.

< Mia sorella cosa diamine aspetta ad attaccare?

Aspetta, forse pensa sia la vera Kamhara. Magari non percepisce che quest’aura ha qualcosa di sbagliato e non vuole fare del male ad una sua amica.

Invece, io, dopo la faccenda degli specchi, ormai so distinguere le creature fittizie > pensò.

Kamhara levitava nuovamente davanti a lui, avvolta da due auree: una rosa e una dorata.

Vegeta ghignò, indicandosi col pollice.

“Pensi davvero di poter sconfiggere Vegeta-sama?” la sfidò, partendo nuovamente all’attacco.

Kamhara si abbassò evitando il colpo e raggiunse l’altro con una serie di gomitate al petto e all’addome, facendolo piegare in avanti con un gemito.

“Perché?” esalò il principe dei saiyan.

Kamhara gli mozzò il fiato colpendolo con un pugno alla giugulare, mentre infieriva con una serie di gomitate alla sua schiena. Lo vide sfracellarsi al suolo e da lì lanciò innumerevoli onde rosa.

Vegeta gattonò via, schivandole, mentre da ogni esplosione intorno a lui si alzava un terribile polverone. Si ritrovò bloccato al suolo, la strega lo aveva immobilizzato a faccia in giù apparendo sopra di lui.

“Per mio figlio” sussurrò Kamhara al suo orecchio.

Vegeta incrementò la sua aura e la allontanò con una testata al mento. Riuscì a voltarsi e cercò di colpirla con una gomitata, ma la giovane si era già spostata. Rotolò in avanti e si rimise in piedi con una capriola, si protesse il viso con entrambe le mani.

Il sangue scendeva lungo la sua tuta blu strappata in più punti.

_La bambina si piegò in avanti e porse una roccia a Vegeta, sorridendogli._

_“Saremo amici per sempre, vero?” domandò. Le sue iridi castane si erano tinte di riflessi azzurri._

_Vegeta sbuffò e afferrò la pietra._

_“Certo” borbottò._

Vegeta indietreggiò, con le gambe tremanti.

< Ora so come si dev’essere sentito Kakaroth a combattermi in tutti questi anni ogni volta che tornavo sullo schieramento avversario >. Fece una capriola in aria per evitare un attacco alle sue spalle.

“KAMY! FATTI VEDERE! FINISCILA CON TUTTO QUESTO!” gridò.

L’urlo del principe dei saiyan arrivò alle orecchie di Son che socchiuse gli occhi, guardandosi intorno con aria confusa. Veki raggiunse Goku con un colpo alla nuca, facendolo svenire nuovamente.

“Vegeta, Kakaroth sta sempre più male! Ha iniziato a vomitare sangue” mentì.

Vegeta fece una smorfia, pensando: < Dannazione! Non ho altra scelta che fare sul serio >. “ _Umphf_ ” brontolò. Chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, attivando il potere reale al massimo.

“COLPO DELLA FENICE!” urlò, lanciando l’attacco. Delle ampie ali nere erano apparse sulla sua schiena, mentre il colpo andava a segno, facendo esplodere la copia.

L’esplosione dell’energia magica investì in pieno Vegeta, il principe gridò, venendo indebolito e accecato.


	20. Cap.20 "Aiutami Kakaroth"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta ispirandomi a Faint dei Linkin Park.  
> Scritta per il #6hcfanfictionschallenge della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
> Personaggio: Vegeta  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/

Cap.20 "Aiutami Kakaroth"

_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard_

_Handful of complaints but I can’t help the fact that everybody can see these scars_

Veki afferrò al volo Vegeta, atterrò e lo appoggiò sul pavimento, sorrise e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio. 

“Ora ci sono io” sussurrò. 

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendola, e le sorrise. 

“Veki” festeggiò. 

La lama nella mano della principessa saettò e si conficcò nella schiena di Vegeta, quest’ultimo sputò sangue. 

“Pe-perché ?… Se-sei mia sorella...” biascicò il principe. 

< Non è possibile. Non dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato. Pensavo che fosse diversa. Era così dolce con Lory > pensò. 

“Tu muori, io eredito. Ho sempre desiderato avere il regno, lo merito più di te” ammise Veki. Le sue labbra si deformarono in un largo ghigno storto. 

< Di sicuro Tarble non sarà una minaccia >.

Si udì l’urlo della fenice squarciare l’aria. Il verso da uccello ferito si trasformò in un grido sepolcrale: “La fedeltà è stata tradita. La vita donata non può essere restituita. 

Ora resta solo odio e corruzione!”. 

La ferita di Vegeta venne avvolta da un bagliore nero pece, richiudendosi. Piume di fiamme blu si tinsero di nero, cadendo dal cielo, diedero vita a una pozza simile al catrame sul terreno che inghiottì il principe dei saiyan. 

Veki si rialzò in piedi di scatto e indietreggiò. Notò che il fratello era scomparso e scoppiò a ridere, mentre la pozza si riassorbiva. 

“Non m’interessa quale limbo ti abbia ingoiato. L’importante è che ti sei tolto dai piedi!” sbraitò. 

***

Vegeta gemette, ritrovandosi a cadere in ginocchio, avvertiva un formicolio in tutto il corpo

Chinò il capo ed iniziò a strisciare, ansimando.

< No, non adesso. Non proprio adesso! Ero così vicino dallo scoprire chi ero > pensò, serrando gli occhi. Le sue membra erano intorpidite ed i suoi piedi erano gelati.

“La caduta di un semidio è sempre più profonda di quella di un mortale”. La voce della fenice, in quel momento prettamente femminile, gli risuonò nelle orecchie.

Il sole a picco sopra di lui gli faceva bruciare la pelle, gli ardeva le mani e le ginocchia. Inghiottì, sentendo la bocca riarsa, la sua saliva si stava asciugando e rapidamente le sue labbra si stavano spaccando.

Un secondo sole inondava di luce e calore il luogo.

< Sono in un deserto con due soli? Sarei felice di trovarmi in un posto così simile a casa, se questi raggi non mi trafiggessero impietosamente > pensò Vegeta, boccheggiando. < C’era una battaglia in corso, mi pare. Inizio a non ricordarmi bene >.

Si strinse il fianco e gli sfuggì un gemito, simile al verso di una scimmia morente.

< Ricordo solo nitidamente che mia sorella mia ha tradito e sono stato teletrasportato qui >.

***

Goku avvertì una fitta al petto ed indietreggiò, ansimando, mentre vedeva sfocato.

Udì il suo drago ruggire, il suono sempre più ovattato, mentre cadeva all’indietro perdendo i sensi.

_< Qui è tutto buio, non riesco a capire dove mi trovo. Sono sdraiato? No, sono in piedi e cammino._

_Odo dei lamenti e mi dirigo in quella direzione. Man mano mi rendo conto che si tratta della voce di Vegeta e accelero, riuscendo a raggiungerlo._

_Nello scorgerlo, m’immobilizzo, sgranando gli occhi. Il principe dei saiyan è a terra, inerte._

_Si volta verso di me, affaticato e mi sorride, ha una ferita sul fianco che si allarga sempre di più._

_Cercò di andare verso di lui, ma il mio corpo s’immobilizza come se mi fossi congelato. Non posso muovere niente, neanche un muscolo!_

_M’impegno, ci provo con ogni fibra del mio essere. Devo raggiungerlo! DEVO!_

_Lo guardo terrorizzato. Come diamine faccio ad aiutarlo?!_

_La voce della fenice mi arriva all’orecchio: “Vi è un torto che va ripagato, un tradimento che dev’essere purificato, o questa volta non potrò rinascere dalle mie ceneri”._

_“A-aiuto…” esala Vegeta, allungando una mano verso di me. “Kakaroth… ti prego…”. La sua voce è sempre più flebile ed io non so che fare._

_“Vegeta…” gemo. Il mio corpo si sta prendendo gioco di me! Di che torto si parla? Cosa diamine è successo?!_

_Lacrime copiose sgorgano dagli occhi di Vegeta, solcandogli il viso. Come quel giorno su Nameck, ma questa volta piango anch’io con lui._

_Sono immobilizzato, ma quest’agonia travolge e spezza la mia mente._

_Comincia a gemere, ma pian piano i lamenti si trasformano in urla._

_NON POSSO SOPPORTARE QUESTE GRIDA! Non posso… Non posso vederlo così travolto dal dolore…_

_Chiudo gli occhi e mi sforzo d’ignorare il sangue, di non pensare che si tratta di un amico, di un ‘fratello’, che mi sta morendo davanti in piena agonia._

_Posso solo continuare a provare a muovermi._

_“I-io… non me lo meritavo… Io… Credevo che mi avrebbe aiutato, non capisco…_

_Non vuoi aiutarmi neanche tu?” lo sento piagnucolare. Capisco che se potessi muovermi avrei iniziato a tremare, mi sento gelare._

_“Io non riesco a muovermi!” grido, mentre trattengo a stento le lacrime. Cosa stai dicendo?!_

_Vegeta!_

_Sta morendo pian piano, affogato nel suo stesso sangue. Dovevo salvarlo, ma ho fallito miseramente._

_Sul suo volto si dipinge un sorriso stanco, malinconico, nonostante il suo volto sia stravolto dal dolore._

_“M-me lo merito… per tutte le volte… che ho sbagliato… Che ti ho lasciato solo…”. Fatica a prendere fiato, è percosso da terribili singulti._

_Mi concentro, ma non riesco neanche a diventare supersaiyan. L’unica cosa di me che si muove sono le gocce di sudore._

_“Mi- mi… dispiace…”. Almeno posso ancora parlare!_

_“… o come quando…” continua._

_“Non sarebbe mai per questo!” gridò arrabbiato, con tutta la voce che ho in gola. L’affetto che nutro per Vegeta ha sempre cancellato tutti i suoi sbagli ai miei occhi._

_“Se fosse Crilin, l’avresti lasciato morire così?” mi domanda la fenice all’orecchio._

_“NON RIESCO A MUOVERMI!” sbraito fino a farmi andare via la voce. Mi sento così impotente!_

_Ingoio un boccone di saliva, è amaro._

_“T’imploro… fratellino…” mormora e si lascia andare, chiudendo gli occhi._

_Vorrei gridare, ma ora anche la mia bocca è sigillata, le mie corde vocali non rispondono._

_L’oscurità m’inghiotte, mi sento precipitare._

_Perdonami Vegeta… >._

Goku si svegliò di soprassalto, sgranando gli occhi. Chinò il capo e spalancò la bocca, trovandosi in groppa al drago dorato.

Si passò il dorso della mano sul viso, trovandolo bagnato di lacrime.

“Dimmi che non è successo davvero” implorò.

Il drago rispose: “No, era solo un sogno, ma Vegeta morirà davvero se non ci sbrighiamo”.

< Recupererò Vegeta e lo riporterò a casa. Andrà tutto bene! Non permetterò a quel sogno di realizzarsi >.

“Dobbiamo riportare alla ragione la fenice. In questo momento è pericolosa. Attaccherà chiunque cerchi di avvicinarsi.

A lei ci penso io…” spiegò il drago.

Goku gemette: “Stiamo andando a salvarli. Così, invece, sarai costretto ad attaccarla, a fargli tu del male”.

Il drago ruggì.

“Lo so, ma è l’unica cosa da fare. Conto su di te” gli ripose.

***

Vegeta si abbandonò all’entrata di una caverna e si raggomitolò su se stesso.

< Qui sono finalmente al sicuro dal sole. Questo è un posto più protetto dal sole di questo dannato deserto rosso che sembra infinito.

Sì, sembra un ammasso di dune che si susseguono l’una identica all’altra. Non c’è cibo, né acqua, ma almeno ho trovato l’ombra.

Se non fossi nato su Vegeta-sei, probabilmente sarei già morto. La mia mente ha rischiato di finire degradata dal calore>. Allungò la mano, respirando a fatica e perse i sensi.

La fenice atterrò davanti l’entrata della grotta, divenendo immensa come l’intera arcata. Gettò indietro la testa e fece scattare rumorosamente il becco.

Iniziò a cantare una nenia ipnotica in saiyan.

“Io sono me e tu sei me” ripeteva, mentre i suoi artigli affondavano nella sabbia. 

***

< L’atterraggio non è dei migliori. Il drago sparisce a poco dal suolo ed io mi ritrovo a precipitare di faccia.

Che schifo, mi è entrata sabbia da tutte le parti, persino in bocca. Non ha per niente un buon sapore, che peccato. Anzi i granelli mi stanno graffiando tutte le gengive e sebbene continui a sputare, continuo ad averne la bocca piena.

Mi sono anche fatto male e non apprezzo per niente sentire il drago ridere di me > pensò Goku.

Si massaggiò la testa, scompigliando i capelli neri a cespuglio. Si liberò della sabbia e seguì il drago, massaggiandosi la spalla.

“Si muore di caldo qui. Ci sono tre soli?” piagnucolò. Una goccia di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso e gli cadde sulla stoffa arancione, scurandola. Si sfilò i vestiti, rimanendo in boxer.

< Nel sogno la fenice mi chiedeva di depurare qualcosa. Sentivo che aveva perso fiducia >. Gocce di sudore iniziarono a scivolare lungo il petto nudo. < Come posso fare? Come posso riuscirci? > si domandò.

“Il sole aiuta a rigenerarci. Trasforma questo calore in energia” gli ordinò il suo animale simbolo.

Goku saltellò sul posto e si mise a corrergli dietro, dimenando furiosamente la coda.

“Credevo che fosse la luna a potenziarci” ammise.

Il drago gli rispose: “La luna trasforma, i soli rafforzano”.

Goku si grattò la guancia.

“Urca, sembra complicato” ammise.

***

< Quella duna l’ho già vista. Sì, è vero, si somigliano un po’ tutte, ma sono sicuro > pensò Goku, facendo una smorfia.

“Sicuro che non ci siamo persi?” domandò.

Il ruggito del drago lo fece quasi cadere per terra e deglutì, mentre la creatura assottigliava gli occhi.

“Non c’è bisogno di offendersi” borbottò.

Il drago partì all’attacco e la folata di vento investì Son, quest’ultimo si protesse il viso dal braccio, mentre veniva colpito da della sabbia. Quest’ultima graffiò la sua pelle abbronzata, aderendo al suo fisico sudato.

Goku abbassò il braccio, trovandosi davanti il drago intento a lottare con la fenice. Cercava di imprigionarla nelle spire del suo lungo corpo, parando le artigliate della creatura con le zampe. Sferzava la nemica con i lunghi baffi, tentando di morderla, mentre la fenice cercava di beccargli gli occhi.

“MUOVITI!” ordinò il drago.

Goku annuì e si mise a correre verso la grotta.

< Non temere. So benissimo qual è il mio compito. Porterò Vegeta al sicuro. Probabilmente Dende potrà rompere qualsiasi incantesimo sia in atto > pensò.

Raggiunse la caverna e vi entrò, all’interno la luce cedeva il posto all’oscurità e sin dai primi passi all’interno c’era più freddo.

< Questo sembra un posto incantato > pensò Goku. Si trasformò in supersaiyan e rabbrividì, vedendo che c’erano dei cristalli e delle stalattiti così lisci da riflettere la sua figura.

Abbassò lo sguardo, scorgendo Vegeta, e s’inginocchiò accanto a lui su un ginocchio.

“Vegeta, ehi Vegeta. Sono qui” lo chiamò. Lo scosse un paio di volte, guardandolo continuare a dormire. Controllò che respirasse e gli sistemò la mano sulla spalla.

Da fuori venivano ruggiti e acuti stridii.

Goku si portò indice e medio alla fronte, cercando di teletrasportarsi.

< Non funziona! Evidentemente in questo punto non si può fare. Devo provare dopo essermi allontanato > si disse. Tentò nuovamente di svegliarlo e sospirò.

< La fenice deve averlo fatto cadere in trance o qualcosa di simile. Penso sia un incantesimo > pensò, caricandoselo in spalla.

“Non preoccuparti, ti riporterò a casa” sussurrò, si passò le braccia dell’altro saiyan intorno al collo e gli fece stringere le gambe alla sua vita. Aspettò che la fenice si alzasse in volo, continuando a scontrarsi col drago, e corse fuori più velocemente possibile. Continuò a correre, rischiando d’inciampare nella sabbia diverse volte.

***

< Continuo ad avanzare, strascicando i piedi, dandomi la spinta persino coi movimenti della testa.

Il peso che ho sulla schiena sembra segarmela. Peccato che non sia semplicemente un peso, ma un amico.

Rischio di cadere in ginocchio, ma non me lo permetto.

Il sudore brucia come fuoco e mi arde. Vorrei che fosse acqua per potermi bagnare la gola.

I due soli infieriscono su di me.

Ho lasciato indietro il drago, è come se avessi lasciato con lui anche la mia anima e la mia forza.

Ansimo pesantemente, scuoto la testa e continuo ad andare avanti.

Se solo venisse una qualche risposta da parte di Vegeta, potrei credere in un miracolo. Rimane così freddo, statuario e distante. Se non lo sentissi respirare, mi chiederei se è ancora vivo… umano. A guardarlo fa paura. Sembra quasi un ballerino intento a fingere la morte del cigno su un grande palco, mentre tutti trattengono il fiato.

Quando Bulma invitò me e Chichi a teatro ne rimasi affascinato. Pensavo che mi sarei annoiato, e forse ho anche sonnecchiato in diversi momenti, ma quella scena mi ha rapito > pensò Goku.

“Te lo giuro. Ti porterò al sicuro, mi occuperò io di te, niente potrà impedirmelo” promise.


	21. Cap.21 Lasciati salvare

Cap.21 Lasciati salvare

< Respiro a fatica.

Sento che la fenice e il drago hanno smesso di combattere, ma sembra non esserci un posto dove possiamo teletrasportarci.

Non so come fare a rimanere in piedi.

Mi sono sentito così debole solo una volta, quando hanno avvelenato l’aria con quel potente gas velenoso. Era una trappola fatta a posta per sterminare noi saiyan > pensava Goku.

Precipitò a terra di faccia, con un mugolio e serrò gli occhi, ansante.

Vegeta era abbandonato su di lui, i suoi occhi si erano aperti ed emanavano un bagliore nerastro. Il suo corpo pallidissimo rimaneva abbandonato, i capelli ondeggiavano intorno al suo volto e le sue labbra erano socchiuse.

< Non riesco a stare in piedi. Non voglio essere battuto dalla mia debolezza! Non voglio venire meno alla mia promessa > pensò Goku. Iniziò a strisciare in avanti, dandosi la spinta con braccia e gambe. Si trascinò con Vegeta che pesava sulle sue spalle, facendolo affondare.

< Ti prego, Vegeta… Svegliati e aiutami! Permettimi di salvarti > implorò Son, respirando a fatica, ansimando rumorosamente. < Fa così male… Non è un dolore che annienta solo il mio corpo portato allo stremo, prosciugandomi le energie. No, è una sofferenza che deforma la realtà. Non riesco a trovare una via d’uscita >.

“Io posso andare oltre i poteri della fenice, se mi permetterai di aiutarti”. Una voce cavernosa arrivò attutita e deformata agli occhi di Son.

Goku alzò lentamente la testa. Si era arrestato e stava affondando nella sabbia.

< Non riesco a riconoscere la figura che mi è apparsa davanti all’improvviso. Emana una luce talmente forte da abbagliarmi > pensò, battendo le palpebre a fatica.

“So che non vuoi fidarti di me, ma permettimi di salvare il nostro principe” implorò l’altro.

< Si tratta di un saiyan? Che sia mio fratello Radish? Mi sembra di intuire che ha i capelli lunghi, o almeno credo. Pian piano mi sto abituando a questa luce che riesce a ferirmi più di quella dei due soli > pensò Goku.

L’interlocutore dimenava furiosamente una coda dalla spessa peluria castana.

“V-vuoi… aiutarmi?” gemette Goku.

L’altro si abbassò e gli allungò una mano, indossava un pesante bracciale d’oro.

Goku sgranò gli occhi, spalancando la bocca.

“Non è ancora tempo di morire” mormorò l’altro.

“BROLY!” gridò Goku, fino a farsi andare via la voce.

< In questo momento non potrei cercare di batterlo nemmeno volendo. Il mio corpo non risponde, continua ad affondare, ma ora ha anche iniziato a tremare.

Non capisco il perché Del terrore che mi sta assalendo. Forse perché mi si affacciano memorie precedenti. Posso immaginarlo urlare: “Kakaroth, ti odio!” in modo fin troppo nitido > pensò.

Broly gli afferrò la mano.

“Goku, fatti aiutare” disse, guardandolo con aria di supplica.

“Come mi hai chiamato?” domandò Son, ricambiando la stretta.

Broly trasse in salvo lui e Vegeta dalla sabbia, caricandoseli sulle spalle massicce, uno per ognuna.

“Non fraintendermi, Goku. Sono venuto per il principe, non per te” borbottò, arrossendo.

< Probabilmente sto ancora sognando. Sì, sto dormendo sulle spalle del mio drago. Non riesco a crederci sia così gentile > pensò Goku. “Chiamami Kakaroth” lo pregò.

Broly annuì.

“Utilizza i tuoi poteri adesso, prima che io perda il controllo sulla fenice” ordinò.

Goku si portò due dita alla fronte e teletrasportò tutti e tre alla Capsule corporation.

< Non vedo l’ora di poter finalmente tornare a casa > pensò.


	22. Cap.22 Jita

Cap.22 Jita

< Dove mi trovo? > si chiese Vegeta, volteggiando seduto. Mosse le gambe, guardandosi intorno. < Mi sembra di nuotare. Devo essere di nuovo in uno di quei sogni che non sono veramente sogni.

Che gran scocciatura! Quando la finiranno con questi trucchetti di magia e queste assurdità?! >.

“Ben arrivato, Vegeta” lo salutò Vargas cordialmente.

< Per essere specifici sono stufo di lui! Kakaroth è sempre stato una fonte inesauribile di guai, ma rispetto a questa zecca insopportabile è una creatura discreta e attenta > pensò Vegeta, con una smorfia infastidita sul viso.

“ _Umphf_ ” borbottò. < Vargas batte tutti i limiti d’insopportabilità! >.

“Non dovresti essere arrabbiato con me. Ti trovi qui per decisione della tua fenice” rispose Vargas.

< In origine il potere della fenice non era suo? Non è colpa del fatto che è mio antenato se adesso questa odiosissima sventura è capitata a me? Porto gli oneri e i doveri dell’essere re, ma non posso avere un trono o un popolo. A fatica salvaguardo il mio onore.

Sì, solo grattacapi e neanche un aspetto positivo > si disse Vegeta. < Ho miriadi di domande, ma nessuna risposta >.

“Ho pensato che piuttosto che farti perdere questi attimi di vita…” cominciò a dire Vargas.

< Hai pensato male > pensò Vegeta.

“Io non penso mai male” ribatté Vargas con voce piccata.

< L’ho pensato, non l’ho detto! Dannazione, forse riesce a leggermi i pensieri, magari anche le emozioni.

 _Tsk_ , è fastidioso come avere quel demente di Shin vicino, sempre pronto a leggerti i pensieri come uno sciacallo dal misero quoziente intellettivo > pensò Vegeta.

“Sono sicuro che una lezione di storia non ti farà del male” prosegue, come se non lo avessi mai interrotto.

Vegeta pensò: < Accidenti, come fa ad avere un aspetto così simile al mio, ma per il resto parere un clone di Kakaroth? No, di Goku, se si dà retta alle voci che senza botta in testa sarebbe stato un vero saiyan.

Vargas prosegue, con una calma serafica, mostrano l’occhio buono e non quello sfregiato. La mia opinione non conta >.

Alle spalle di Vargas apparve un murales variopinto, le rifiniture in oro risaltavano sul muro aranciato.

Vegeta fissò la raffigurazione del supersaiyan e avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena.

“Le leggende del mio popolo si sono rivelate imprecise” sussurrò. < Eppure non riesco a non chinare il capo in segno di rispetto >.

“Le leggende sono fatti che si sono ammantati di mistero e il ricordo è quasi sbiadito” rispose Vargas, rendendo il tono più gentile.

Il principe dei saiyan si soffermò sulla figura di Vargas, rappresentato durante la trasformazione in supersaiyan God.

< Allora, quando non è vestito in modo ridicolo per richiamare una fenice, sembra davvero un re > pensò Vegeta.

Notò che era raffigurato un intero esercito di changelling. Avevano la stazza di Re Cold, ma l’espressione di Cooler. Gli occhi rossi erano come quelli di Freezer. Uno di loro ricordava Devil.

Quest’ultimo era raffigurato in movimento, intento a trasformarsi in un gigantesco serpente dalla pelle rossa e le placche viola.

“Il serpente dagli occhi di brace…” bisbigliò Vegeta.

< Non so se questo l’ho detto o l’ho solo pensato, ma in questo mondo le due cose corrispondono >.

Vargas gli mostrò un’altra propria raffigurazione. Emanava un’aura verde ed era grosso come Broly, sulla sua fronte brillava il potere reale, ma intorno a lui volteggiava una gigantesca fenice rossa.

< Quando i poteri non erano ancora corrotti e coesistevano in una sola persona > rifletté il principe dei saiyan. Passò la mano sui graffiti e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Posso quasi sentire le grida della battaglia. L’eccitazione e il ribrezzo che provava Vargas durante lo scontro. Lo sento affine a me, avverto in lui lo spirito guerriero di un verso saiyan >.

“Come hai fatto a vincere? I tuoi avversari erano numerosi e alcuni probabilmente erano anche più potenti di te” sussurrò. < Anche se… Il mio potere, quello di Kakaroth e quello di Broly convivono tutti in Vargas. Quando dev’essere potente? Chissà se è imbattibile. Il cuore mi batte. Come vorrei poterlo sfidare e mettere a prova la leggenda >.

“Voi come sconfiggete gli avversari più forti di voi?” chiese Vargas.

“… Con la forza di volontà” sussurrò Vegeta.

“Esatto” rispose Vargas.

Il graffito scomparve e al suo posto apparve un arazzo, i cui dettagli erano cuciti con cura.

Vargas era in piedi accanto a una donna saiyan, intorno a loro numerosi figli.

Vegeta ghignò. < Si è dato da fare > pensò.

Vargas disse: “Se non avessi avuto una discendenza, tu non saresti qui”.

Vegeta accarezzò uno dei figli più grandi. < Assomiglia a Trunks… O meglio come sarebbe mio figlio se fosse purosangue. Oh, quello è identico a mio padre > pensò. “Questo ha ereditato?” domandò.

“No. Ha ereditato quello che indossa il ciondolo dei due soli di Geta. Alla sua sposa venne lasciato il medaglione con la luna” spiegò Vargas.

Vegeta annuì. Da sotto i vestiti estrasse il medaglione con i due soli. < Freezer credeva di averlo distrutto, ma lo avevo io anche se ero bambino. Mio padre indossava una copia >.

Vargas gli porse il medaglione della regina. “Tua madre lo indossava il giorno in cui è morta”.

“Non dovrebbe essere il momento per me di darlo alla mia sposa?” domandò Vegeta.

Vargas negò col capo, mentre il ciondolo scompariva.

“Deve rimanere al collo di tua madre. In questo momento Selene è lì dentro. Suo fratello gemello Geta, il suo sposo, ve l’ha rinchiusa per evitare che s’immischi nelle faccende umane” spiegò.

< Suppongo che le due voci che mi hanno protetto fossero Geta e Selene >.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e gli mostrò un affresco. < Guarda > gli disse telepaticamente.

“Questo è Jita, il prediletto di Selene. La dea della luna entrò nel corpo della madre mortale perché il bambino fosse suo figlio” spiegò Vargas.

Vegeta piegò di lato il capo guardando il neonato, avvolto in morbide fasce.

< Anche se mi assomiglia, questo sembra troppo minuto e dolce per essere un vero saiyan. Neanche i miei figli avevano un’aria così vulnerabile da piccoli. Certo, ha una smorfia deciso, ma… è pallido come la morte > pensò. “Pensavo di essere l’unico mezzosangue divinità in famiglia”.

“Lo sei. Quello sei tu” rispose Vargas con voce cavernosa.

Vegeta s’irrigidì.

“Alla nascita non nascondevi le tue fattezze inumane. Hai assunto caratteristiche tipicamente saiyan a due anni. Tuo padre ha dovuto spesso tenerti dentro la capsula per i neonati anche quando avevi superato l’anno di vita.

Era terrorizzato che i saiyan mutanti, che si facevano sempre più numerosi, potessero superarti in potenza. Voleva che nessuno mettesse in dubbio la tua discendenza reale” spiegò Vargas.

“Non ho ancora detto agli altri della mia natura. Né io né loro abbiamo simpatia per le divinità. Esattamente come gli angeli s’immischiano troppo nella vita dei mortali” sibilò Vegeta. Scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma.

“Perché devono esistere così tante divinità?

Non bastavano i Kahioshin, i Kahio, Re Yammer e i Supremi? O gli angeli, i dei della distruzione e quelli della vita?” gemette.

< Per non parlare che il pantheon si allarga ad ogni creazione o ri-creazione di un universo > pensò.

“Fu Selene a uccidermi. Perché non volli giacere con lei” spiegò Vargas.

< … Ed io che mi sono vergognato quando 18 mi ha sconfitto perché era una donna. Lui si è fatto uccidere da una femmina! > pensò Vegeta.

“Perché mi dici tutto questo?” chiese.

Vargas gli fece un sorriso triste.

“Prima o poi Selene verrà a prenderti, Vegeta”.


	23. Cap. 23 Prima della battaglia contro Kamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly si trova ad allenarsi dal dio della distruzione e non sa quello che rischia la sua amica Kamy.  
> Scritta per: Parolando.  
> Prompt: fiaba, bacio, litigio e oro!

Cap. 23 Prima della battaglia contro Kamy

Sugli scaffali c’erano innumerevoli libri, con le copertine dei colori più disparati ricoperte di polvere. Le pareti bianchissime facevano contrasto con i diversi oggetti.

C’erano anche delle stampe appese, una di essere riportava il disegno di una tartaruga bicefala albina.

Reghina si appoggiò alla parete, incrociando le braccia. Fissava Veki giocherellare con una catenina d’ _oro_.

“Ve l’ho detto. Purtroppo non c’è più modo di farla ragionare. Dobbiamo andare più in fondo e ucciderla” spiegò la principessa dei saiyan.

< Chissà dove ha trovato quella catenina. Comunque ha un modo di fare ipnotico > pensò.

Mary Jane serrò un pugno.

< Quando hanno visto che Goku e Vegeta non tornavano hanno deciso di mandarmi a controllare. Non pensavo che la situazione fosse così grave.

Avrei preferito ci fosse stata Elly. Lei è amica di Kamy, avrebbe capito fino a che punto il tutto era degenerato prima di arrivare a questo > pensò. “Non ci posso credere! Non avrebbe mai ucciso Vegeta!”.

Veki finse di sospirare affranta.

“Invece è andata così. Ha ucciso mio fratello davanti ai miei occhi”.

“Mi dispiace doverlo dire, ma… Cosa vi aspettavate da una strega saiyan? Era ovvio che sarebbe successo qualcosa del genere” disse Reghina.

< Anche se di te, Veki, mi fido quanto di una vipera a sonagli > pensò. “Se non avete il coraggio di fare ciò che va fatto andrò io”.

Mary Jane serrò gli occhi.

“Da quando siete arrivate voi due non si capisce più niente. Forse siete voi la minaccia” ringhiò.

Gli occhi di Reghina brillarono.

“Non è colpa mia se voi vivete in una _fiaba_ senza affrontare la realtà” sibilò la principessa degli Tsufuru.

Veki mormorò: “Penso sia un’ottima idea. Affrontala pure. Questo non è il momento adatto per un _litigio_ ”.

***

“Non ho più un osso sano” gemette Elly. Si lasciò ricadere pesantemente sul letto e si sfilò le converse che indossava.

Whis scosse il capo, sospirando con aria preoccupata.

“Voi saiyan non sapete proprio quando è il momento di fermarvi. Sei veramente mal ridotta” gemette con voce accorata.

Elly sentì il frusciare dei vestiti di lui che le finiva alle spalle.

“Sai, sono cresciuta con gli esseri umani. Credevo di essere strana. Invece sono proprio inquadrata nella mia razza.

Mi fa male tutto” borbottò.

Whis con un movimento del bastone si avvicinò una bacinella d’acqua. Iniziò a spogliare la ragazza, che rimase in reggiseno.

“Prima ti pulisco e poi inizio a disinfettarti. Infine ho intenzione di fasciarti” spiegò.

Elly domandò: “Voi angeli siete asessuati, vero?”.

Whis passava una pezzuola umida sulla sua pelle rosea.

“Sì, è così. Non devi vergognarti di me. Non ti vedrei in un senso carnale” le rispose.

Elly chiuse gli occhi.

“Sai, ho fatto dei sogni strani ultimamente. Era come se sentissi il pianto di un bambino” ammise.

Whis le rispose: “Probabilmente pensavi a tuo figlio”.

Elly mugolò: “Mi manca parecchio. Anche se non sono esattamente il simbolo di una buona madre, vorrei potermi occupare di lui”.

“Fai del tuo meglio, considerando che sei una saiyan” le rispose Whis.

“Ahi! Brucia” si lamentò Elly, mentre Whis iniziava a detergerla col disinfettante.

Whis ridacchiò.

“Non ti sei lamentata per i colpi di Bill-sama ed i miei e poi ti lamenti per un po’ di disinfettante?” la punzecchiò.

Elly sbuffò.

“Già. Perché in questo momento non ho l’adrenalina a palla e sento tutto” si lagnò.

“Resisti” la pregò Whis, gentilmente.

< Non mi manca solo il mio bambino. Vorrei anche poter dare un bacio al mio Junior > pensò Elly.


	24. Cap.24 Obsessed Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicato a Frida Rush.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfZnODBsLPM; Evanescence - The Game Is Over (Official Audio).

Cap.24 Obsessed Phoenix 

Goku stava seduto su un sedile di legno, tinto di vernice blu scrostata in diversi punti. Teneva la schiena curva e le gambe aperte, la sua figura arancione si confondeva con le pareti di legno della stalla alle sue spalle.

Teneva in mano un fazzolettino umido che stava passando sulla fronte di Vegeta, steso per terra su della paglia.

Il principe dei saiyan aveva il viso grigiastro e si agitava nel sonno, mugolando. Braccia e gambe aperte in posizione scomposta e il petto che si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare.

< La fenice ti sta consumando lentamente e dolorosamente. Ti sta spezzando nel profondo. Finirai per bruciare completamente e ti perderò. Ogni volta che ti vedo crollare non posso fare mai niente per aiutarti, non davvero.

Sono stanco di essere un bambino che vede i suoi amici soffrire. Cerco disperatamente di diventare un uomo, ma mi chiedo se si possa davvero cambiare la propria natura.

Mia sorella è là fuori, il suo cuore è diventato di ghiaccio. I suoi occhi sono rossi, trasudano sangue e furia > pensò Son. Le sue labbra erano così strette da essere bianche.

Broly osservava Son occuparsi del più grande.

< La fattoria è al sicuro. Calgare sta pensando agl’incantesimi per tenerla protetta. Forse anche per tenersi lontano e non vedere suo cugino in queste condizioni > si disse.

Vegeta si risvegliò, mugolando e si guardò intorno con aria confusa. “Do-dove sono? Cos’è successo? Anche questo è un sogno? Il deserto?” biascicò.

“Calmati e respira” disse Goku, legandogli la pezzuola umida intorno alla fronte spaziosa.

Broly fece un paio di passi avanti.

“Dobbiamo spiegarti alcune cose” disse.

***

“"Qualunque cosa, ma non questo... per favore" implorò Vegeta, portandosi le mani alla testa.

“Sconfiggere tua sorella è l’unico modo che hai per calmare la furia della fenice. Quella colpa rischia di scatenare l’odio maledetto che ha contaminato il mio potere, portando anche il tuo ad una spirale che distruggerà anche i tuoi discendenti” rispose Broly.

Goku s’intromise: “Lascialo stare. Si è appena ripreso”.

“Ripreso? Non riesco a distinguere sogno e realtà” gemette Vegeta, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

Goku si alzò in piedi e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Per questo ci sono io. Appoggiati a me, lasciati aiutare” lo pregò, cercando di poggiarselo contro il petto.

“Umphf. Non sono così fragilino” disse Vegeta. Lo spintonò, allontanandolo da sé ed indietreggiò, con le gambe che gli tremavano.

“Dovresti ringraziare Kakaroth. Se non fosse per lui saresti morto” disse Broly.

Le gambe di Vegeta cedettero e il principe dei saiyan ricadde in avanti.

“Vegeta” lo chiamò Goku preoccupato.

“Tsk.

Temo di dover ringraziare anche te” ringhiò Vegeta, voltandosi verso Broly.

“Per te è così dura?” domandò Broly.

Goku cercò di afferrare Vegeta, ma quest’ultimo si rimise in piedi da solo.

“Mi hai chiamato scarafaggio, maledetto!” gridò. < Mi hai controllato mentalmente e mi hai umiliato! Come posso perdonarti?! Potevi ammazzare mio figlio Trunks così tante volte che ho perso il conto! > pensò.

“Vegeta, non così. Rischi di cadere” gemette Goku, riuscendo ad afferrarlo. “Dai, appoggiati a me” lo supplico.

Vegeta sospirò, abbandonandosi contro di lui.

Broly disse gelido: “Quello è il passato, dovresti riuscire a dimenticarlo”.

Vegeta ringhiò, divincolandosi.

“Vegeta, stai fermo. Ecco, siediti qui. Va tutto bene, ora è buono” mugolò Goku, costringendolo a sedersi.

“Tu non puoi sempre perdonare tutti!” sibilò il principe dei saiyan. La testa gli ricadeva di là e di qua. “Non avresti dovuto perdonare neanche me” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.

Goku gli fece un sorriso rassicurante.

Gli disse: “Beh, almeno così non instauro maledizioni eterne”.

Vegeta serrò i pugni fino a far scricchiolare le nocche, era di nuovo accomodato sul pagliericcio.

“Cosa posso fare, Kakaroth? Non voglio attaccare mia sorella” gemette.

Goku si voltò verso Broly, chiedendogli: “Non pensi che possiamo semplicemente farla passare dalla nostra parte?”.

Broly chiuse gli occhi.

“Lo ha pugnalato alle spalle ed è pronta ad ucciderlo per non far scoprire le sue mire” rispose.

Goku sentì Vegeta mordere l’aria e lo guardò con occhi tristi.

“Vegeta, cercherò di farla ragionare se vuoi” propose.

“Mettendo a rischio? Non ci pensare neanche” rispose secco Vegeta, guardandolo negli occhi.

Cercò di rimettersi in piedi e Goku, afferrandolo, lo pregò: “Vegeta, non ti alzare. Resta qui seduto”.

“Kakaroth… Grazie di non avermi abbandonato” mormorò il principe dei saiyan, arrossendo.

“Non potrei mai. Ho tutta l’intenzione di continuare ad occuparmi di te” disse gentilmente Goku, facendogli un sorriso sincero.

“Non posso perdere sia Kamhara che Veki. Non tutte e due nello stesso giorno. Non ora che Reghina è cambiata così tanto.

Kakaroth, è come se stessi perdendo tutto il mio passato. Come se ogni cosa si stesse sgretolando” esalò Vegeta.

Goku gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Vegeta, te lo giuro. Salveremo mia sorella e faremo tornare Reghina come prima” lo rassicurò.

Broly assottigliò gli occhi e si voltò lentamente, facendo una smorfia.

“Beh, penso che non dovremo più occuparci della principessa” gli disse.

Vegeta tentò di alzarsi e chiese concitatamente: “Perché? Cosa sta su… ugh… Ah…”. Ricadde nuovamente, ma Son riuscì ad afferrarlo al volo, stringendolo a sé.

< Preso > pensò.

“Noi qui siamo al sicuro dalla magia della strega, ma sento benissimo che sta combattendo con Veki.

Penso che, nonostante la possessione di Lourth, non abbia digerito che qualcun altro abbia fatto del male al principe” spiegò Broly.

Vegeta gridò: “Dobbiamo andare!”.

“No, Vegeta. Tu non vai da nessuna parte in queste condizioni” disse Goku con tono secco.

Broly annuì, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Ha ragione Kakaroth. In questo momento finiresti solo per farti uccidere. Andrò io”

Goku sussurrò: “Io resto con Vegeta”.

“Tutto questo dev’essere un incubo” gemette il principe dei saiyan.


	25. Cap.25 Vendetta rosso sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfmUR7WElUc; Nightcore → Not Gonna Die (+ Intro) [Skillet].

Cap.25 Vendetta rosso sangue

“Come osi?! Io sono la tua principessa!

Io valgo dieci volte te!” gridò Veki. Saltò all’indietro e atterrò acquattato, i lunghi capelli dorati del supersaiyan di terzo livello ondeggiavano dietro di lei.

Kamy si mise in posizione di combattimento, muovendo le braccia.

“La fenice non ti difenderà da me”. Sgranò gli occhi che mandarono delle saette vermiglie, come le sue iridi.

< Vuole usare i poteri dei suoi occhi? No, non può! Non l’ha mai fatto prima > pensò Veki. “N-non farlo! Dannerai la tua anima! Diventerai come tutte le streghe del passato! Perderai te stessa!” sbraitò.

Kamy alzò le braccia sopra la sua testa ed iniziarono a piovere aguzzi petali di ciliegio, che come dardi si conficcarono nel terreno.

Veki attivò una barriera per schermarsi, alcuni riuscirono a passare. Uno le squarciò la spalla, facendo colare copiosamente del sangue, mentre un altro le graffiava la guancia.

“Tu sei una principessa…” disse Kamhara. Lanciò una pioggia di onde rosee che mandarono in frantumi la barriera energetica dell’altra.

Veki gridò, cadendo a terra di schiena. Si voltò e vide Lory stesa a terra, incosciente.

< Non devo coinvolgerla > pensò.

“… Colui che hai tradito, invece, è il mio re” sibilò Kamhara.

< Solo io posso distruggerlo! Nessun altro > pensò. Scattò e Veki sgranò gli occhi, gridando.

Una lama di energia rosea la trafisse da parte a parte.

La strega saiyan le sputò in faccia: “La prossima volta stai attenta a chi pugnali”.

***

“Non potevo teletrasportarci dentro. Ci sono troppi incantesimi a proteggere il posto” disse Kakaroth.

Vegeta ribatté secco: “Poche storie. Sfonderemo la porta alla vecchia maniera”. Raggiunse l’uscio e infierì con una serie di calci, mandandolo in frantumi.

“Non ci sono incanti che tutelino dalla forza bruta” disse Broly. Camminò lentamente dietro il principe dei saiyan, che era corso dentro, trovandosi davanti un dedalo di corridoi.

“Urca, Vegeta…” sussurrò Goku. Si grattò la guancia. “Non correre, o ci perderemo”.

Broly annuì.

“Lasciate fare a me. Saranno i miei poteri a creare una traccia guida” disse, incrementando la sua aura.

Goku sgranò gli occhi vedendo che dava vita ad una freccia di pura energia verde, che si muoveva intorno a loro.

< Devo assolutamente chiedergli se posso leggergli la mente per imparare quella tecnica > pensò.

“Certo che hai raggiunto un livello di potenza niente male” sussurrò.

Broly s’incamminò seguendo la freccia.

“Ho solo imparato a utilizzare il potere del supersaiyan leggendario” rispose.

Goku lo seguì.

“Tsk”. Vegeta fece una smorfia. “Questa dannata ‘cosa’ è lenta come una lumaca! Io devo trovare mia sorella alla svelta!”.

“Sai, tutti pensavano che tu fossi un’idiota. Invece quando sei in te hai un modo di parlare… ecco…” disse Son.

Broly gli chiese “Lessico forbito?”.

Goku si grattò la guancia.

“Urca… Parli difficile come Vegeta” si lamentò.

Broly ridacchiò.

“Non possiamo acceler…”. Iniziò a ringhiare Vegeta. Avvertì una fitta al petto e si piegò in avanti, con un mugolio.

“Vegeta cosa c’è?” domandò Goku, avvicinandoglisi. Gli posò una mano sulla schiena e lo guardò impallidire.

Broly sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

“Temo che siamo arrivati troppo tardi. Non avverto più l’aura della principessa” disse cupamente.

***

Mary Jane si caricò il corpo incosciente di Lory sulle spalle e si mise a correre.

< Di che diamine parlavano quelle due? Dev’esserci qualcosa sotto > pensò. Si ritrovò Kamhara davanti e balzò all’indietro, schivando un colpo di coda della saiyan, dando vita ad una barriera di energia demoniaca.

“Ehi, tu! Rossa!”. Una voce femminile risuonò per la sala.

Kamhara si voltò e vide Reghina che avanzava verso di lei, con passo cadenzato.

“Veditela con me” disse secca Reghina.

< Questo è il mio momento per approfittarne > pensò Mary Jane, scappando da una porta alle loro spalle.

Reghina la richiuse con un incremento della propria aura.

Kamy fece un sorriso storto.

“Non vedo l’ora… Tsfuru” sibilò.


	26. Cap.26 Battaglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Renaissance, Skin, https://youtu.be/TETgHZf6ho0.  
> Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema numero 2:  
> “MASCHERA”.  
> Prompt: A volte indosso la maschera della felicità non per proteggere me stesso, ma per proteggere la serenità di chi mi vuole bene.  
> (Anonimo)

Cap.26 Battaglia

_Come with me and I will make my worst untold._

"Perché hai attaccato Veki?" domandò secca Reghina.

Kamhara gridò, evitando un pugno diretto al suo viso e contraccambiò con un calcio diretto all'addome della nemica.

_“Riporterò indietro il principe e lo convertirò alla mia causa” disse Kamhara._

_< Vieni con me, Vegeta, e farò il mio peggio, cioè che è indicibile, ma solo per cambiare questo mondo. Le leggi per una volta si sovvertiranno a nostro favore e gli dei non potranno più prendersela con noi > pensò._

_Afferrò il colpo tagliente diretto al suo viso, stringendo Veki per il polso. Le girò il braccio e la udì urlare._

_Veki la raggiunse con una testata al mento, obbligandola a lasciarla andare. Tentò di trapassarla all’addome, ma la strega raggiunse il suo braccio con un calcio, spezzandolo all’altezza dell’avambraccio._

_La principessa saiyan gridò, indietreggiando._

_“Noi eravamo amiche!” gridò._

_Kamhara assottigliò gli occhi._

_“Io mi limitavo ad obbedirti. Da parte tua l’amicizia è sempre stata falsa. Ti sei concentrata così a lungo sul tuo dolore, che non hai mai capito gli altri” disse secca._

Kamhara schivò un colpo della coda di Reghina e ricambiò con una sequela di pugni.

***

“Mamma, stai bene?” domandò Trunks, avvicinandosi a Bulma.

Quest’ultima si voltò verso di lui. I capelli azzurri le ricadevano disordinati ai lati del viso.

< Affatto. Ho un così brutto presentimento > pensò, poggiandosi con la schiena contro una delle colonne di marmo dell’edificio del Supremo.

“Certo, Trunks. Non devi preoccuparti” lo rassicurò. Gli accarezzò la guancia e chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo. “Se veramente la minaccia è solo Kamy non c’è pericolo. La faranno ragionare, in fondo è solo una ragazzina.

Se, invece, si tratta di qualcuno più potente, allora ci penseranno tuo padre e Goku a risolvere” disse. Nascose il tremito della voce, tentando di avere un’aria rassicurante.

Trunks annuì lentamente.

“Sicuramente hai ragione tu”.

< Non si può mai sapere cosa nascondano le persone, che animo oscuro possono averti celato.

Ho perdonato mio padre, ma ho capito che i saiyan possono anche fare cose terribili. Un po’ della mia fiducia in questo mondo e negli altri è venuta meno > pensò, corrugando la fronte.

“Grazie mamma” disse, sorridendole grato.

< Come fa ad essere sempre così forte? Quando non abbiamo coraggio, sappiamo sempre di poterlo trovare in lei > si disse.

Bulma gl’indicò Pan.

“Ora va da lei, ha bisogno di te” lo invitò. Guardò il figlio annuire e allontanarsi.

< A volte indosso la maschera della felicità non per proteggere me stessa, ma per proteggere la serenità di chi mi vuole bene.

Anche se mi sento morire, devo essere ben salda a me stessa.

Vegeta, ti prego amore mio, torna da me sano e salvo > pensò.

***

Lory si guardò intorno con aria confusa.

“Ora sei al sicuro” la tranquillizzò Mary Jane.

Lory cercò di mettersi in piedi, ma fu colta da un capogiro.

“Dove si trova la principessa?” domandò. Il battito cardiaco accelerato e un’aria spaventata in volto.

Mary Jane le disse: “Respira e stai calma. Lei non è qui…”.

“Sta combattendo, vero? Devo raggiungerla… Anche se incapace come sono potrei aiutarla ben poco” piagnucolò Lory.

“Siete proprio amiche, vero?” domandò Mary Jane.

Lory chinò il capo.

“La padrona è sempre buona con me” sussurrò.

Mary Jane impallidì.

< Padrona? Non avevo mai pensato che fosse sua schiava > pensò.


	27. Cap.27 Vegeta raggiunge Kamhara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: NF - Paralyzed; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTeCoBT2uu4.  
> Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema numero 2:  
> “MASCHERA”.  
> Prompt:  
> Puoi indossare una maschera e dipingerti la faccia  
> Puoi persino dire di appartenere al genere umano  
> puoi indossare un colletto e una cravatta  
> ma c’è una cosa che non puoi nascondere  
> è quando tu sei marcio dentro.  
> (John Lennon)

Cap.27 Vegeta raggiunge Kamhara

_Puoi indossare una maschera e dipingerti la faccia_

_Puoi persino dire di appartenere al genere umano_

_puoi indossare un colletto e una cravatta_

_ma c’è una cosa che non puoi nascondere_

_è quando tu sei marcio dentro._

_(John Lennon)_

< Quest’aura… Reghina > pensò Vegeta, mettendosi a correre verso una porta candida.

Goku afferrò il principe dei saiyan per una spalla e lo trattenne.

“Vegeta, no! Non sei in condizioni!” gridò, guardando l’altro che si voltava verso di lui.

“Kakaroth, lasciami parlare con lei!” urlò Vegeta, divincolandosi.

Goku aumentò la stretta, rispondendogli: “Vegeta hai rischiato di morire… Ti ho quasi perso, davanti ai miei occhi…”.

Vegeta lo guardò con gli occhi colmi di apprensione.

“Tu sei come un fratello per me, ma lei è come una sorella” gemette. Riuscì a liberarsi il braccio con un movimento secco. “Ti prego, fammi salvare tua sorella…” implorò.

“Non ti ascolterà!” urlò Son.

Broly li guardava con gli occhi tristi, tenendo il capo chino.

Vegeta si alzò sulle punte degli stivaletti e posò le mani su entrambe le spalle di Goku.

“Fidati” lo pregò, guardandolo negli occhi.

Son sospirò.

“Va bene… Vai, fai un tentativo” disse, indietreggiando. Vegeta gli fece un mezzo sorriso, annuendo e Goku lo guardò allontanarsi di un paio di passi.

Vegeta si voltò a guardarlo, Goku gli fece il segno dell’o.k., e il principe attraversò la porta correndo, entrando nella sala.

Kamhara dimenò la coda dalla peluria rossa del quarto livello e si voltò. Era completamente ignuda e della peluria vermiglia le copriva in parte i seni e il pube. I capelli color sangue, come i suoi occhi, erano larghi tre dita e le ricadevano lungo la schiena. La sua aura brillava di un rosa intenso.

< Sembra aver raggiunto uno stadio che mischia il quarto livello col supersaiyan rosé > pensò Vegeta.

“Kamhara…” sussurrò.

Reghina si strinse la spalla ferita, da cui colava del sangue ed indietreggiò, voltandosi verso di lui. “Sei vivo…” sussurrò. < Meno male, Veggy! Non potevo sopportare ti fosse davvero successo qualcosa! > pensò.

Vegeta guardò Reghina e le si mise davanti, mettendosi tra lei e Kamhara.

“Non ci credo che non ti ricordi di noi, della nostra amicizia” disse a quest’ultima.

Reghina indietreggiò, facendo una smorfia.

< Vuole fare l’eroe o cosa? Pensa davvero che queste melensaggini servano a qualcosa? Me la faccia battere e via! > pensò.

Vegeta proseguì dicendo: “Hai perso te stessa, ma possiamo ritrovarti, insieme. Ti prego, non voglio dover dire a mio fratello la bugia che ti abbiamo perso. Perché lo sento.

Non può finire così! Non puoi tradirmi anche tu!”.

“Anche tu?” sussurrò Reghina.

Kamhara si mise di nuovo in posizione di combattimento.

“L’ho già fatto” gli ricordò.

“Questa non è la vera te!” gridò Vegeta, allargando le braccia.

< Non voglio combatterti, mio re. Ti voglio dalla mia parte > pensò Kamhara. Avvertì una fitta alle tempie e vi premette le mani, cadendo in ginocchio.

“Qualcuno ha mai saputo quale fosse la vera me? Noi saiyan nasciamo per eccellere. Io sono stata soltanto un soldato che obbediva agli ordini, soffocata nell’oscurità.

Ogni cosa che dico sbaglio. Mi si fanno i complimenti solo in riflesso a quello che è mio padre” ringhiò. Allungò la mano e lanciò una serie di onde d’energia.

Vegeta le parò una dopo l’altra.

“Per me sei speciale tu. Non m’importa di nient’altro” ribatté secco, mentre si creava del fumo intorno a lui.

Reghina bisbigliò: “Tutto questo è così melenso”.

Kamhara si alzò nuovamente in piedi e lo attaccò, raggiungendolo con un pugno all’addome.

“Sei prigioniero del tuo orgoglio principe. Sei davvero sicuro di poter preoccuparti degli altri?” gli chiese, guardandolo piegarsi in due.

Reghina andò per attaccare Kamhara, ma Vegeta gli fermò la mano.

“Sei impazzito?” domandò la mora.

Vegeta negò col capo.

“Se non vuoi tornare in te per la nostra amicizia pensa almeno a tuo marito” disse a Kamhara.

“John capirà, è per nostro figlio” ribatté la strega. Tentò di raggiungerlo con un altro pugno, ma Vegeta intercettò la sua mano, continuando a tenere bloccata anche quella di Reghina.

“Te lo giuro. Te lo riporterò, ma tu torna in te” disse.

Reghina liberò la sua mano ed indietreggiò.

“Aspettate… Lei fa tutto questo perché le hanno rapito il figlio?” domandò.

Vegeta annuì.

“Perché non lo avete detto subito! L’avrei aiutata!” gridò Reghina.

Kamhara si liberò e spiccò il volo, lanciando un attacco energetico.

Vegeta creò una barriera protettiva.

“Veki?” domandò, mentre per lo sforzo il sudore gli rigava il viso.

Reghina sussurrò: “Credo l’abbia uccisa”.

“Mia sorella mi aveva pugnalato. Non mi sorprende” ammise Vegeta.

Reghina sospirò.

< Perché non mi sorprende? Non cambierà mai > pensò. < Puoi anche metterti una maschera di gentilezza, ma se sei marcio dentro prima o poi verrà fuori >.


	28. Cap.28 Il rosso si stempera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema numero 2:  
> “MASCHERA”.  
> Prompt:  
> Imparerai a tue spese che nel lungo tragitto della vita incontrerai tante maschere e pochi volti.  
> (Luigi Pirandello)

Cap.28 Il rosso si stempera

_Imparerai a tue spese che nel lungo tragitto della vita incontrerai tante maschere e pochi volti._

< Veki ha sempre avuto una maschera. Come fin troppe persone nella mia vita. Si può dire che ho incontrato molte maschere e pochi volti > pensò Vegeta. < Però non avrei voluto comunque perderla. Il mio intero popolo è nell’oltretomba. Averla salvata e riportata alla vita, dando ad entrambi una nuova occasione per conoscerli, era qualcosa di prezioso.

Ho rovinato tutto >.

Kamhara gettò indietro la testa, mentre dei tentacoli di oscurità l’avvolgevano.

“Lourth non vuole liberarla dal suo controllo” ringhiò il principe dei saiyan.

Reghina gli posò una mano sulla spalla. “Fatti indietro. Cerca di usare i tuoi poteri per svincolarla da quel mostro. Io prendo tempo continuando a combatterci” ordinò.

Vegeta annuì, indietreggiando.

“Non farle del male” esalò.

Reghina rispose, sorridendogli: “So perfettamente dosare la mia forza. Non farò del male a qualcuno che rivuole solo il suo bambino”.

< Qualsiasi cosa abbia visto agl’inferi l’ha molto cambiata, ma alla fine non è riuscito a cancellare il suo cuore > pensò Vegeta, indietreggiando.

Reghina partì all’attacco, urlando.

Vegeta pensò: < Devo riuscire a controllare nuovamente la mia fenice. Mi serve! >. Serrò i pugni. < Speriamo che Broly e Kakaroth mi diano un altro po’ di tempo prima d’intervenire.

Broly sarebbe capace di fare davvero del male a Kamy seguendo la sua assurda e rigida morale >.

***

“Che c’è? Sei stanca?” domandò Reghina.

Kamhara si piegò in avanti, ansimando.

“Chi io? Mi sto ancora riscaldando, ‘nonnina’” rispose, pulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano.

“Nonnina a chi? Ho solo qualche anno più di te” ringhiò Reghina. Allungò la mano davanti a sé e lanciò una serie di onde, che Kamhara distrusse con colpi della coda.

< I suoi occhi sono di un rosso meno forte, più ocra forse. L’incantesimo sta perdendo vigore > pensò la principessa degli Tsufuru. Attivò una barriera per schivare una tecnica dei petali di ciliegio.

“Molto poetica, ma più adeguata ad una poesia che ad una battaglia” la punzecchiò Reghina.

Kamy ghignò.

“Almeno io ho fantasia con i nomi” rispose. Evitò un attacco mirato al suo collo e raggiunse Reghina con una ginocchiata ai reni. “Se comprendi la poesia della morte, essa ti obbedisce” spiegò.

“L’unica poesia della morte è: “Morte tua, vita mia” rispose secca Reghina, colpendola con un pugno al ventre, seguito da un colpo a coppa alla sua schiena.

***

“Dove diamine è andata?!” gridò Mary Jane, guardando intorno.

< Quella ragazzina mi ha distratto ed è scappata? Dove diamine pensa di andare?!

La uccideranno > pensò.

“Lory! Lory dove sei! Lory torna qui!” urlò, mettendosi a correre. Spiccò il volo e si guardò intorno con aria confusa.

< Dannazione! Se non mi fossi distratta a pensare ai miei figli. Eppure sembrava così indifesa e spaventata. Mi ha proprio ingannata con la sua maschera da creaturina da proteggere > pensò.

“LORY!” sbraitò, incrementando l’aura. Iniziò a levitare tutt’intorno, aguzzando lo sguardo.


	29. Cap.29 Prova superata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema numero 2:  
> “MASCHERA”.  
> Prompt:  
> Un tempo di vita ho perduto  
> a travestirmi a scherzare  
> sicuro che dietro ogni maschera  
> l’altro che ero restasse  
> paziente ad aspettare.  
> (Giovanni Giudice)

Cap.29 Prova superata

_Un tempo di vita ho perduto_

_a travestirmi a scherzare_

_sicuro che dietro ogni maschera_

_l’altro che ero restasse_

_paziente ad aspettare._

Vegeta si abbandonò contro la parete.

< Kakaroth, mi serve la tua energia > comunicò telepaticamente.

< Come sta andando? > gli rispose Son.

Vegeta sospirò, mentre la testa gli pulsava e gli comparivano delle venuzze sulle tempie. < Alla grande. Posso risolvere >. Si passò la mano sulla fronte spaziosa.

< Sicuro che non devo intervenire? > domandò Goku.

< Fidati > lo pregò Vegeta.

< Allora preparati. Il mio drago non vedeva l’ora di poter esternare la sua potenza > gli rispose.

“Tsk”. Vegeta fece una smorfia.

< Vedi di non mandarmi in sovraccarico, idiota! > sbraitò mentalmente.

“Vegeta, adesso!” gridò Reghina.

< Sta cedendo. Ormai combatte più contro se stessa per scacciare i suoi demoni che contro di me > pensò.

***

Goku si appoggiò alla parete.

< Non credi che abbiamo esagerato? Era già esausto. Non hai paura non ti siano rimaste abbastanza forze? > gli chiese mentalmente il drago.

< Andrà tutto bene finché mi resteranno le forze per essere positivo > rispose Son.

Il drago si lamentò: < Finirai per pentirti di questo tuo modo di fare. A furia d’indossare la maschera dell’idiota sempre allegro perderai quello che sei davvero >.

“Lory?” domandò Goku con aria confusa, mentre la giovane saiyan gli sfrecciava davanti.

Quest’ultima lo superò.

Broly cercò di seguirla, ma Son lo bloccò posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Aspetta, ho promesso a Vegeta che non avremmo interferito” gli disse.

Broly ribatté: “Non credo che quella ragazzina si farà gli stessi scrupoli” disse secco.

Lory spalancò la porta ed entrò, guardandosi intorno.

“Principessa dove siete?!” chiamò a gran voce.

Vegeta si lasciò cadere esausto per terra, seduto a gambe aperte. Si strinse il petto, avvertendo una fitta, ed i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“Lory lei…” esalò.

“Inutile che la cerchi. Kamhara l’ha uccisa” le disse secca Reghina.

< Dovrebbe ringraziare. Finalmente è libera dall’oppressione di quell’acida > pensò.

Lory singhiozzò, scoppiando a piangere.

Kamhara le impedì di cadere in ginocchio.

< A quanto pare ha una terribile sindrome di Stoccolma > pensò Reghina.

“Non l'ho propriamente uccisa. Se lo avessi fatto mi sarei trasformata in una creatura corrotta come le altre streghe" spiegò Kamy. Fece sparire una barriera magica invisibile mostrando una neonata, adagiata per terra in una battle suit strappata, che si trovava dietro.

Lory sgranò gli occhi, mentre si ripuliva il viso tra le lacrime.

Vegeta trattenne il fiato.

"L'ho fatta rinascere purificata. In fondo non era colpa sua se aveva visto orrori che l'avevano segnata". Raccolse la piccola e la porse a Lory. "Crescila tu in modo che resti buona".

Reghina roteò gli occhi.

< Ecco a voi un’altra infornata di ‘buoni sentimenti’ per far salire la glicemia. Si rendono conto che crescerà nello stesso identico modo di com’era prima? Ci farà solo impazzire tutti una seconda volta.

Non mi va per niente di rivedere quella mocciosa in giro. Vedrò di tenerli alla larga. Mi è bastata già durante la mia infanzia > pensò.

Broly entrò nella sala.

"Con quest'atto hai portato pace anche alla fenice" sancì.

Nella sala in parte distrutta apparve Whis e Kamy si mise in posizione di combattimento.

"Hai superato la prova" sancì.

Goku intervenne: "Dovresti ridarle suo figlio".

"Concederemo al padre di crescerlo per i primi anni della sua vita su in pianeta in cui non potrà scatenare i suoi poteri demoniaci" rispose Whis.

Lory cullava a sé la piccola.

"Il padre? E Kamy?" domandò Vegeta.

"Potrà andare a trovarlo quando vorrà, ma preferiamo non aggiungere anche la potenza di una strega" spiegò l'angelo.

Broly domandò: "A che prova accennavate?".

"Potrà venire ad allenarsi con Billsama, congiungendosi alla guerriera Elly" rispose Whis.

Reghina si fece avanti.

"Allenamenti potenti?" domandò secca.

"Urca, potentissimi. Sono dei" rispose Goku.

"Così potenti che se gli manchi di rispetto ci cancelleranno" ringhiò Vegeta.

< Devo andare a imparare il teletrasporto. Appena Kamy finirà l'addestramento devo permetterle di andare a trovare agevolmente suo figlio. Non voglio soffra di nuovo così > pensò.

"Anche tu potrai unirti a noi, ma solo quando avrai superato la tua di prova. Prepara le tue cose, strega. Verremo a prenderti" disse Whis, scomparendo.


	30. Cap.30 Apparente vittoria completa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.   
> Tema numero 2:   
> “MASCHERA”.   
> Prompt: Tutti sorridono ma nessuno è felice.  
> Tutto è ok, ma nessuno sta bene.  
> (Anonimo)

Cap.30 Apparente vittoria completa

_Tutti sorridono ma nessuno è felice.  
Tutto è ok, ma nessuno sta bene.  
  
_

< Io sono leggenda.

La dimostrazione che favole e leggende non dovrebbero essere reali.

Non ricordo di preciso quando il calvario della mia vita è iniziato. Forse quest’inferno è incominciato quando ero ancora un neonato.

Però ricordo nitidamente che non ho più saputo fermarlo e controllarlo quando ero solo un ragazzo.

Ero intrappolato in una trasformazione che non potevo contrastare, soggiogato da un potere troppo grande.

La mia razza ha gettato me e mio padre come rifiuti. Perché non ero un pericolo solo per me e chi mi sta intorno.

Io sono l’apocalisse per quest’intero universo.

M’interessa di questo potere?

No, sono solo felice di potermi controllare. Non avevo più niente da perdere ormai.

M’interessa la vendetta.

No. Anche se dovrebbe. Ero stato reso schiavo dal mio stesso padre.

Ora che il peggio di me è stato cancellato, cosa mi resta?

Finalmente ho la possibilità di scrivere la mia storia. Cercare una via diversa all’essere solo uno stupido scimmione, un mostro coperto di luce oro-verdastra.

Mi chiedo se sono riuscito a guadagnarmi la fiducia del principe.

Mi domando se Kakaroth non mi temerà più. Non voglio più odiarlo e ucciderlo.

In questo mondo c’è già abbastanza sofferenza. Tutti diciamo che stiamo bene quando non è affatto vero.

Voglio solo posare le pietre angolari per una nuova vita > pensò Broly.

Kamhara si era voltata verso Reghina.

“Mi dispiace che mi abbia conosciuta in questa pessima luce, principessa”. Fece un mezzo inchino. “Sono lieta di avervi conosciuta”.

Reghina inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sai, sei esattamente come ti descriveva tuo fratello Radish.

Ti preferisco combattiva piuttosto che soldatino” disse secca.

Kamhara le sorrise.

“Allora possiamo essere amiche?” domandò. La ‘L’ sulla sua fronte era scomparsa.

Reghina le afferrò la mano.

“Possiamo provarci” rispose.

Goku tentò di abbracciarle entrambe, ma le due giovani sfuggirono.

Vegeta si avvicinò a Lory, guardando la neonata che teneva tra le braccia.

“Felice di non averti perso, Veki” sussurrò.

***

“Non pensavo che mi avresti portato a mangiare un cornetto” disse Kamhara, alzando il capo. I lunghi capelli rossi le ondeggiavano dietro il capo.

< Non mi aspettavo ci fossero supermercati aperti 24/24 che vendono cornetti di notte > pensò.

Era seduta su una panchina, sotto un lampione.

Reghina incrociò le braccia sotto al seno.

“Dovevo farmi perdonare. In fondo ti ho giudicata male” borbottò. Era accomodata accanto a lei e la sua voluminosa coda blu si dimenava furiosa, sfiorando ogni tanto quella rosa della più giovane.

Kamy le sorrise, rispondendole: “Le migliori amicizie nascono così, in fondo”.

Reghina si passò l’indice sotto il naso.

“Se lo dici tu.

Piuttosto, non sei arrabbiata per Veki?” domandò.

Kamy scrollò le spalle.

“La principessa adesso può riscrivere la sua storia, inutile pensare al passato”. Si grattò un sopracciglio vermiglio. “Mi dispiace averti fatto uscire a quest’ora. Però volevo poter salutare mio figlio e il mio John. Penso che mi mancherà durante l’allenamento”.

Reghina schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Ti senti tranquilla a lasciarlo da solo con John?” la interrogò.

Kamhara sospirò.

“Sì, ma so che sentirò la loro mancanza” ammise.

Reghina sorrise. “Vedrai che troverò anch’io un modo per un unirmi a quegli allenamenti”. Promettendole: “Ti farò imparare come si vive appieno la vita, ‘soldatino’”.


	31. Cap.31 Promessa infranta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: "IT'S JUST A QUICK PRICK" CHALLENGE! 2.0  
> Prompt di Frida Rush: Una promessa infranta  
> Pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3170446296312208/

Cap.31 Promessa infranta

Goku era seduto accanto a Vegeta, intento a disinfettargli le ferite.

< Non ha voluto sprecare un senzu dopo questo allenamento. Teme ci possa essere un altro attacco a breve. Io, veramente, vorrei potermi finalmente riposare tutto quello che è successo > pensò.

Vegeta fece una smorfia, sentendo il disinfettante bruciare.

“Ti avevo promesso che avrei salvato tua sorella…” mormorò Goku.

Vegeta incrociò le gambe, erano entrambi seduti su una lunga roccia calcarea.

“Ti sei occupato di Lory. Questo è già più di quanto ti toccasse…” mormorò.

Il vento alle loro spalle faceva ondeggiare e loro tende da campeggio.

Goku serrò il pugno in cui teneva il cotone, fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“Ho infranto la promessa, Vegeta” sussurrò.

Vegeta si voltò verso di lui.

“Kakaroth, non puoi sempre riuscire in tutto. Siamo tutti ben lontani dall’essere perfetti” sussurrò. “Inoltre mia sorella starà bene”.

“Smettila di essere gentile! Così mi fai solo preoccupare di più” mormorò Goku, rimettendo il tappo all’acqua ossigenata.

Vegeta si passò la mano sul volto.

“Kakaroth… Non ti mentirò. Non ti nasconderò che sto soffrendo per quello che è successo…” esalò.

Goku bisbigliò: “Per causa mia”.

Vegeta gli afferrò la spalla e scosse vigorosamente la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma.

“No! Non è colpa tua se lei ha tentato di uccidermi” disse deciso.

Goku si alzò in piedi, allontanandosi di un paio di passi.

“Forse dovrei dire qualcosa a mia sorella…” mormorò.

Vegeta si alzò in piedi a sua volta.

“Kamy ha sofferto anche troppo. Lasciamola fuori” ribatté.

Un lampo illuminò il cielo, mentre la temperatura iniziava ad abbassarsi.

Goku posò una mano sulla spalla di Vegeta e si piegò in avanti, guardandolo in viso.

“Cosa posso fare per sdebitarmi?” domandò.

Vegeta gli strinse il braccio con la mano, facendo una smorfia.

“Non fai già abbastanza per me? Anzi, fai troppo per tutti. Sei sempre l’eroe di ognuno, ma non ti lasci mai aiutare” ribatté. Lo guardò negli occhi, i propri brillavano di riflessi blu scuro.

Goku allontanò il braccio, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Urca. Sto davvero iniziando ad essere spaventato” mormorò.

Vegeta mantenne la presa, tirandolo verso di sé.

“Kakaroth…” sussurrò. “… Senti…”. La sua voce si era fatta flebile, mentre iniziava a piovere.

Goku gli posò una mano sulla fronte.

“Ti senti male?” domandò.

Vegeta sospirò, lasciandolo andare.

“Sì” mormorò, scostandogli la mano dalla fronte spaziosa.

Goku gli sorrise.

“Allora lascia che mi occupi di te”.

Vegeta tornò a sedersi sulla roccia, guardando l’acqua che iniziava a scrosciare, facendosi largo tra le fronde della foresta.

“Non te lo impedirò, ma non è questo che volevo dirti” mormorò.

Goku s’inginocchiò davanti alla tenda e l’aprì. < Noi saiyan non dovremmo ammalarci, ma è meglio non rischiare > pensò.

“Allora cosa?” domandò.

Vegeta lo raggiunse ed entrò a carponi nella tenda, si sedette e aspettò che l’altro lo seguisse.

“Quando hai scoperto di non essere ciò che credevi di essere… Cioè, quando sei venuto a sapere di essere un saiyan e ti è caduto il mondo addosso… Avevi paura che gli altri non ti avrebbero più voluto?” domandò.

Goku si richiuse la tenda alle spalle e si voltò, con aria dubbiosa. Domandò: “Vegeta… Mi vuoi dire che non sono un saiyan?”.

“Certo che no, idiota!” ringhiò Vegeta.

Goku si grattò una guancia, accentuando l’espressione confusa.

“Beh, tu sei sicuramente un saiyan” mormorò.

“Sì, ma… Se fossi anche qualcosa d’altro?” domandò Vegeta.

Goku gli sorrise.

“Sarai sempre il mio amico Vegeta” rispose.

“Idiota” borbottò il principe.

“Ora ti riconosco” disse Goku, sfregandosi le mani. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.


	32. Cap.32 Tarble e Reghina

Cap.32 Tarble e Reghina

Tarble era intento a lavare i piatti.

Reghina lo guardava con aria interessata, tenendo le braccia incrociate al petto.

“Ti diletti a pulire la casa?” domandò. Mosse l’ampia coda dalla peluria blu, facendola ondeggiare intorno a sé. “Alcune donne direbbero che sei un uomo da sposare”. Era appoggiata al muro con una spalla.

Tarble arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“S-sei… molto gentile…” sussurrò.

Reghina si staccò dalla parete e mise le mani sui fianchi.

“Però mi chiedo se sai anche combattere. Noi saiyan dobbiamo eccellere in quello” disse secca.

Tarble finì di lavare un altro piatto e lo posò accanto a sé.

< Dopo, prima di posarli, devo asciugarli > pensò.

“Certo che so combattere. Faccio parte della famiglia reale” rispose secco. Espirò profondamente dalle narici. “Anche se rispetto a cosa come Supersaiyan God o Ultraistinto io sembro non conoscere nulla” ammise.

Reghina piegò di lato il capo, dando vita ad una cascata dei vaporosi capelli mori.

“Conosci molto bene questo genere di potenziamenti? Potresti parlarmene” propose.

Tarble annuì vigorosamente.

Reghina ridacchiò.

< Mi diverto a metterlo in imbarazzo. Non ho mai visto nessuno di così gentile nella nostra gente > pensò.

“Magari questa sera durante un appuntamento, cucciolo”. Aggiunse, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Tarble s’irrigidì, sentendo la gola secca.

“Per me sarebbe un onore”. Le s’inginocchiò davanti e le fece un baciamano. “Qualsiasi cosa per farla felice”.

Reghina si mordicchiò il labbro pieno.

“Se vuoi davvero aiutarmi dimmi una cosa”.

Tarble annuì e si rialzò in piedi.

“Gli dei hanno detto che devo superare una prova. Quale credi che sia?” domandò Reghina, alzandosi sulle punte degli stivaletti.

Tarble si sfilò i guanti di plastica gialla, assumendo un’aria meditabonda.

“Da quello che ho capito la prima ha riportata l’ordine nell’universo. La seconda ha distrutto definitivamente la minaccia delle streghe saiyan, sconfiggendo la sua stessa natura.

Perciò…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Certo! Devo fare in modo che i saiyan funzionino! C’è stata una cosa che non si è verificata!

Probabilmente è per quello che la nostra gente non può semplicemente fare come Veki. Ossia depurarsi e rinascere ad una vita nuova e migliore!” gridò Reghina.

Tarble batté le palpebre con aria confusa.

Reghina gli prese le mani nella propria.

“Sei davvero prezioso” ammise.

Tarble le fece un sorriso impacciato, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

< Non stavo così bene da tanto tempo. Devo accettarlo, lei mi rende felice > pensò.

“Posso farti un’ultima domanda?” chiese Reghina.

Tarble le rispose: “Certo”.

Reghina assunse un’espressione decisa e lo avvolse nella morbida coda.

“Quel pianeta che gira intorno alla Terra è il pianeta Salad?” domandò.

Tarble annuì.

“Anche se la gente lo chiama Plant”.

“Perfetto. Per noi sarà la rinascita di Vegeta-sei. Certo, non possiamo resuscitare i saiyan, ma… Io e te potremmo andare a viverci.

Sempre se vuoi” propose Reghina.

“Insieme?” domandò Tarble, con aria smarrita. Ignorò la sensazione di svenimento e si ritrovò a sorridere in modo ebete.

“Certo. Però prima dobbiamo organizzare una cerimonia.

Se andrà tutto come deve, però, dovrai aspettarmi” disse Reghina.

“Ti aspetterei in eterno” ammise Tarble.

Reghina posò la fronte sulla sua.

< Sto bruciando le tappe, come al solito. Però non mi sono mai data pena, seguire il mio cuore è sempre stata la scelta migliore > pensò.

“Ti prometto che finito l’allenamento con gli dei verrò da te” giurò.

Tarble negò col capo.

“Verrai quando avrò costruito una casa degna. Vedrai, ti farò una splendida sorpresa.

Inviterò anche Lory con la piccola Veki, e tutti i saiyan che riuscirò a trovare sparsi nell’universo. Sarà come tornare finalmente a casa” le promise. Strinse a sua volta le mani di lei.

“Che cerimonia vuoi organizzare?” domandò.

Reghina ridacchiò.

“Un’incoronazione” spiegò.


	33. Cap.33 Hiraeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reghina ammette con Vegeta che è innamorata di Tarble.  
> Scritto per il: #FridayPrompt.  
> Prompt: Gallese, nome  
> 1\. Essere nostalgici di casa

Cap.33 Hiraeth

La luce del sole filtrava dalla finestra della grande cupola color crema della Capsule corporation.

Vegeta sospirò pesantemente e accavallò le gambe, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Tsk.

Non oseresti” disse secco, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

Reghina ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Oh sì che oserei, invece” rispose secca.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi e digrignò i denti.

“Umphf, ti credevo mia amica” brontolò.

Reghina arrotolò l’ampia coda dietro la testa e si abbandonò sul divanetto utilizzandola come cuscino.

“Sono tua amica. Te l’ho detto, anche il drago di Kakaroth è d’accordo.

Una cerimonia come quella, condita ad un po’ di sana magia ora che Kamy è tornata in sé, è un modo sicuro per annientare per sempre il rischio di contaminare il potere reale” ribatté, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Vegeta bofonchiò: “Questo non giustifica quello con cui mi stai ricattando.

Non voglio si sappia in giro che da bambino giocavo con un peluche”. Arrossì e serrò gli occhi.

Reghina aggiunse: “… Ed eri un bambino tenerissimo che amava i biscotti”.

“D’accordo, mi hai convinto.

Solo perché non voglio più essere rapito dalla mia fenice e portato in dimensioni parallele” esalò Vegeta.

Reghina osservò fuori dalla finestra, addolcendo il sorriso.

“Sai che sono uscita con Tarble?” domandò con voce titubante.

Vegeta fece una smorfia, sfilandosi gli stivaletti candidi.

“Allora? Fatti vostri” borbottò, scrollando le spalle.

Reghina sospirò.

“È complicato per me… esprimere i miei sentimenti…” ammise.

Vegeta si passò la mano tra i capelli mori a fiamma, facendo ricadere una spessa ciocca davanti alla sua fronte spaziosa.

“Ho notato”. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. “Però se hai una cotta per lui…”.

Reghina negò col capo.

“Non è una cotta. Mi sono innamorata, davvero”.

< Non posso dirle niente. Neanche io conoscevo da molto la Donna quando ho capito che era quella giusta. Noi saiyan siamo fatti così. Siamo impulsivi e percepiamo le cose come gli animali, praticamente a istinto > si disse Vegeta.

“Io non posso aiutarti. La mia Bulma mi è piaciuta su un pianeta Nameck, ma se non fosse stato per lei non saremmo mai stati insieme” ammise, allargando le braccia.

Reghina negò col capo.

“Lo so che d’amore non sai niente, volevo chiederti un’altra cosa. Secondo te gli piaccio?” gli chiese.

< Che situazione assurda. Perché lo viene a chiedere proprio a me? > si domandò Vegeta, grattandosi la guancia.

“Penso di sì.

Al contrario di me che spesso e volentieri non ti sopporto” disse con aria dubbiosa.

Reghina ridacchiò. Lo raggiunse e si sporse, schioccandogli un bacio sulla testa.

“Grazie” cinguettò.

Vegeta fece una smorfia.

“Fuori dal mio salotto” ordinò.

Reghina scivolò fuori rapidamente dalla stanza.

Vegeta scosse il capo e sorrise.

< Forse l’amore di mio fratello può farla tornare quella di un tempo, almeno un po’ > pensò.

Si stese sul divanetto e incrociò le braccia sotto la testa. < Mi manca un po’ il periodo che abbiamo passato insieme da piccoli >. Sospirò. < Mi manca il mio pianeta natale, la mia casa >.

Chiuse gli occhi.


	34. Cap.34 Starò al tuo fianco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: Parolando  
> Prompt: fiore; treno; alba e coperta.

Cap.34 Starò al tuo fianco

Vegeta era intento a dare una serie di calci in volo davanti a sé.

< Questa situazione è così strana… > pensò. Girò su se stesso e diede una gomitata alle sue spalle.

Il sudore scivolava lungo il suo corpo abbronzato, dai muscoli massicci. < … Vorrei potermela far semplicemente scivolare addosso…>.

Chiuse gli occhi e, voltandosi di scatto, diede un pugno davanti a sé.

“Ahia! Possibile che devi cercare sempre di uccidermi?!” si lamentò Goku.

Vegeta scattò all’indietro, riaprendo gli occhi di scatto, scivolando sul pavimento col piede con cui era atterrato.

“Kakaroth, sei completamente idiota! Potevo ammazzarti per sbaglio!

Non puoi comparirmi all’improvviso davanti!” ululò. Il suo battito cardiaco batteva accelerato.

Goku si massaggiò la testa.

“Ve-Vegeta… senti…” gemette.

Vegeta le domandò con gentilezza: “Kakaroth, stai bene?”.

Goku scosse il capo, abbassando lo sguardo.

"Emh... io... cioè... no... il drago... no... volevo dire... la fenice...". I suoi occhi erano incavati e balbettava.

Il principe alzò un sopracciglio.

"Deciditi, Kakaroth".

Goku ridacchiò nervoso.

"Il potere reale…"cominciò. "La fenice... no, il drago... ha detto che per domarlo servono i Sayan" disse tutto d’un fiato.

Vegeta vedeva il suo viso reso rosso dalla luce della stanza.

Gli domandò poco convinto: "Hai bevuto? O per caso non mangi da troppo tempo?".

"No. Insomma… Ne ho parlato con Reghina… per evitare che sia la fenice a dominare te e non il contrario… Tu devi essere incoronato davanti ai saiyan" spiegò Goku.

Vegeta sospirò. “Lo so, ma non penso che qualche superstite della nostra razza…”.

Goku scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio.

“Noi saiyan siamo stati un popolo diviso per tanto tempo. Non abbiamo creduto in niente. Schiavi schiacciati dalla conquista.

Io ci ho pensato a tutto il sangue che si è versato e…”. Serrò i pugni. “Possiamo far essere tutti lì, quel giorno, per l’incoronazione. Anche gli Tsufuru.

Senza più guerre” spiegò.

“Stai scherzando? Sono tutti morti. Io non torno agli inferi…" parlò a bassa voce Vegeta.

< Non ora che ho avuto la grazia > pensò.

Son negò col capo. I suoi movimenti erano rallentati dalla gravità aumentata nella stanza.

"No, tranquillo. Ho risolto con facilità. Re Yammer ha promesso che per un giorno potranno venire tutti, in cambio dobbiamo solo invitare anche lui” disse con gioia, dimenando le mani.

Vegeta lo guardò stranito.

“Allora? Dì qualcosa!” lo spronò Son.

Vegeta gli diede le spalle e raggiunse il pannello di comandi, spegnendo la Gravity Room.

“Ti rendi conto che questa è una follia?” domandò gelido.

Goku lo raggiunse, guardandolo con decisione.

“Io so solo che ti voglio vedere incoronato…”. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla. “… mio re”.

“Vieni, parliamone fuori” disse Vegeta. Si passò la mano sul volto sudato e uscì dalla stanza, percorrendo il corridoio a passo marziale, seguito da Son.

Bulma, avvolta in una _coperta_ , con una tazza di the in mano, li vide passare. Osservò di sfuggita i loro volti seriosi, mentre le sfilavano davanti.

< Non li ho mai visti così seri > pensò.

***

Vegeta si portò una birra alle labbra, su di essa vi erano delle parole scritte nel linguaggio della città del Nord ed il segno di un _treno_ nero. La sorseggiò e chiuse gli occhi.

Indossava solo dei pantaloncini e un asciugamano bianco posato sulle spalle massicce.

“Se io non mi sentissi pronto? Non dico all’altezza, ma… Semplicemente pronto?” domandò.

Goku lo guardò seduto sul bracciolo di una poltrona.

“Non hai mai pensato che saresti diventato re?” domandò, accomodandosi sul divano.

Vegeta balzò, atterrando sui piedi nudi.

“Sì, da bambino, ma… è passato tanto tempo…”. Sospirò. “Anche se suppongo che sarebbe solo una formalità. Tutti torneranno agl’inferi ed io sarò il re di un popolo che non c’è”.

Goku serrò i pugni.

“Alcuni saiyan vivono ancora per riconoscerti” disse secco. “Come me”.

Vegeta trasalì e cercò il suo viso.

“Sono stato schiavo troppo a lungo. Non è passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui mi sono ritrovato in catene.

La nostra specie si basa su guerre e tradimenti. L’hai visto anche tu”. Dimenava furiosamente la coda dalla peluria castana. “Non sono tutti buoni come te”.

“No, ma possiamo rifondare qualcosa di nuovo. Io ho fiducia in te. Sorgerà una nuova _alba_ per i saiyan” mormorò Goku.

“Mio padre non acconsentirà mai” mugolò Vegeta. Sentiva la lattina gelida sotto i polpastrelli.

Goku ribatté: “Ha già acconsentito”.

“Hai praticamente già preparato tutto. Perché non vai e ti fai incoronare tu?” gemette Vegeta.

< Perché sono così acido? Mi sento così strano… Ho paura? Sì, temo sia panico. Non ne ho provato uno tale neanche al mio matrimonio > pensò.

“Perché sei tu il principe, Vegeta” disse Goku, indurendo il tono.

Vegeta svuotò la lattina e la lanciò nella spazzatura, dove si trovavano dei pezzi di carta appallottolati e il contenitore di carta di un fast-food con il simbolo di una w dentro un _fiore_ giallo.

Goku si alzò in piedi e gli afferrò la spalla, serrando con forza le dita. Avvicinò la testa alla sua e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Cosa temi esattamente?” domandò secco.

Vegeta distolse lo sguardo.

“Di essere come mio padre. Tuo padre Bardack credeva che sarebbe stato un grande re ed invece ha portato il nostro pianeta alla fine…” esalò.

“Tu ti fidi di me?” chiese Goku, rendendo più calda e decisa la voce.

Vegeta si voltò verso di lui.

“Sì, Kakaroth…” ammise. Si liberò dalla presa della sua mano e incrociò le braccia al petto. “Tsk. Cosa diamine c’entra?”.

Goku rispose: “Allora nominami tuo generale. Io credo in te come re, ma ti starò accanto e veglierò sulle tue azioni se servirà a darti sicurezza”.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Dannato. Sai sempre essere convincente.

Va bene, l’hai avuta vinta questa volta” capitolò.


	35. Cap.35 Rimembranze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020.  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> Dragon Ball; fluff; memories; cute Freezer.  
> Prompt di Frida Rush: bathing; vegereeza

Cap.35 Rimembranze

_“Stai fermo!” si lamentò Freezer._

_Vegeta si era inabissato nell’acqua a testa in giù. Roteò gli occhi e lo afferrò per una caviglia, facendolo risalire._

_Il piccolo saiyan stava facendo le bolle nell’acqua. Ridendo si divincolò e si tuffò nuovamente, schizzando acqua tutt’intorno._

_I capelli a fiamma gli ricadevano di lato gonfi d’acqua._

_Il bambino lo schizzò. La sua risata cristallina risuonava per il bagno._

_Freezer lo sollevò per la coda sbuffando e lo guardo ricadere inerte._

_Vegeta sporse il labbro e lo guardo con aria lacrimosa._

_Freezer lo mise nuovamente seduto ritto nella vasca da bagno e tornò ad insaponarlo._

_“Sei una scimmietta insopportabile” brontolò._

_Vegeta piegò di lato il capo._

_“Lo ha detto anche vostro fratello Cooler” gli disse._

_Freezer schioccò la lingua sul palato._

_“Non avrei dovuto mandarti in missione da quello lì. Avrà pensato che ti poteva tenere come una cosa sua ed invece tu sei un mio mercenario” brontolò, ticchettandogli sul mento con l’indice._

_Vegeta gli chiese: “Devo tenere il segreto su quel diamante che vi ho procurato, vero?”._

_Freezer annuì. I suoi occhi dalle iridi rosse guizzavano di luce propria._

_“Allora sai essere sveglio quando vuoi” gli disse il tiranno._

_Vegeta gonfiò le guance, mentre Freezer lo ripuliva passandogli la spugna sul corpicino da bambino._

_Si lamentò dicendo: “Io sono sempre sveglio”._

_“Chiudi gli occhi” ordinò Freezer._

_Vegeta obbedì, mentre il tiranno iniziava ad insaponargli i capelli._

_“Dovrai tenere il riserbo anche su questi miei momenti con te. Te l’ho spiegato tante volte, non bisogna mai mostrare il fianco. Se pensano che sei debole o gentile ti sbranano come bestie feroci._

_Tutti vogliono il tuo potere” spiegò Freezer._

_Vegeta dimenò la coda dalla morbida peluria castana che gocciolava acqua._

_“Nessuno può pensare che voi siate buono. Siete sempre senza cuore quando lo desiderate._

_Potreste annegarmi proprio ora” rispose. Serrò gli occhi con tanta forza da assumere un’espressione simile a una smorfia concentrata._

_Freezer gli disse: “Questo è lo spirito giusto”. Finì di lavargli i capelli mori a fiamma. “Ora puoi riaprire gli occhi._

_“Un giorno anche io voglio essere spaventoso come voi” disse Vegeta._

_Freezer lo fece uscire dalla vasca._

_“Spaventoso?” domandò._

_Vegeta annuì, incupendosi._

_“Sì, siete terribile. Avete ucciso Reghina”. La sua voce si era andata via via facendosi più bassa._

_Freezer sospirò._

_“Farò molte altre cose per cui mi dovrai odiare. Fai bene a temermi”. Gli passò un asciugamano intorno ed iniziò ad asciugarlo._

_Vegeta gli chiese: “Perché alle volte siete meno cattivo con me?”._

_Freezer serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e mosse animosamente la coda._

_“Così le punizioni risultano più severe quando le compio. Inoltre così ti rendi conto che scappare non è la soluzione. L’universo sarà anche più feroce di me con te se gliene darai la possibilità” spiegò._

_Vegeta annuì con espressione computa._

_“Allora scapperò soltanto quando saprò di poter soggiogare l’universo come fate voi” rispose._

Freezer si svegliò di soprassalto. Con il battito cardiaco accelerato scostò le lenzuola e si alzò in piedi. Camminò a passi grevi per la stanza, i suoi occhi si abituarono al buio.

Si affacciò. Si vedeva una grande luna, nonostante fosse luminoso soltanto uno spicchio riusciva a vedere la scura parte che completava la sfera.

Regolando il respiro abbasso lo sguardo.

Sauzer e Zarbon erano seduti vicini e si muovevano animatamente. Sui loro volti era dipinto un sorriso.

< Mi chiedo se ora non sia io a non essere più abbastanza feroce per non farmi soggiogare dall’universo > pensò. 


	36. Cap.36 Proposta di matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020.  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> Dragon Ball; fluff; marriage proposal; Tarble/newfemalesaiyancharacter.  
> Prompt: Caress  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQCFa_79MpY; Lzzy Hale (Halestorm) Ft. Amy Lee (Evanescence) - Break In (Live).

Cap.36 Proposta di matrimonio

Tarble si rigirò tra le mani un anello dalla gemma nera e dura.

< Questo era di mia madre. Me la ricorda molto >. Espirò pesantemente. < Però ha anche qualcosa di Reghina. I suoi occhi sono degli abissi così profondi >. Si appoggiò alla parete e alzò il capo, con gli occhi liquidi.

< L’anello che regalai a Gure aveva una pietra bianca.

Tutto sta succedendo così in fretta. Probabilmente sono da biasimare. Sembra che io non l’abbia amata abbastanza, ma…

Ho così tanta necessità di andare avanti. Se rimanessi ancora fermo annegherei e Reghina possiede la forza che mi serve a vivere >.

“Così hai deciso di sposarti davanti a tutto il nostro popolo?” si sentì domandare.

Trasalì e si voltò, vedendo Vegeta avanzare verso di lui.

Tarble annuì vigorosamente.

“Sei già arrivato sul pianeta” esalò con un filo di voce.

Vegeta posò una mano su una colonna.

“Non avrei mai pensato che avresti approfittato della mia incoronazione per sposare colei che una volta era la mia promessa” sussurrò. Fece una risatina e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma.

Tarble serrò l’anello nel pugno.

“Mi sorprende che nostro padre mi abbia dato il permesso” ammise, arrossendo.

Vegeta si guardò intorno.

“Hai fatto proprio un buon lavoro. Stai ricostruendo il regno com’era. Il palazzo è identico” sussurrò.

Tarble gli rispose: “Merito anche delle invenzioni della tua sposa. La Capsule corporation permette grandi opere edilizie in poco tempo”.

< Questa frase potrei usarla per la prossima campagna pubblicitaria > pensò Vegeta.

Vegeta lo spronò: “Dimmi la verità. Il matrimonio è un’idea di lei, vero?”.

Tarble abbassò il capo.

_“Ehi, Tabby… Posso chiederti una cosuccia?” domandò Reghina, chinandosi in avanti._

_“S-sì?” domandò Tarble, arrossendo._

_“Pensavo che oggi ci sarà l’incoronazione di ‘mister non ho alcuna intenzione di fare il re’” disse Reghina euforica, parlando rapidamente._

_Tarble annuì vigorosamente._

_“Allora ne possiamo approfittare per sposarci. Vedi di procurarti un anello” disse Reghina._

_Tarble esalò: “Certo” con un filo di voce._

_“Ottimo. Mi raccomando, uno che mi stia” disse Reghina, facendogli l’occhiolino._

“Sì” ammise Tarble. Alzò il capo di scatto. “Però io la voglio sposare. Anche se non sono all’altezza di una come lei”.

Vegeta gli si avvicinò.

Tarble s’irrigidì, mentre il fratello gli faceva delicatamente una carezza sul capo.

“Andrà tutto bene.

Conosco Reghina. Non sarà la moglie migliore di tutte, ma non sbaglia mai una scelta. Se sente di amarti, è la verità” lo rassicurò il principe dei saiyan.

Si voltò e, dategli le spalle, si allontanò a passo marziale.


	37. Cap. 37 Preparativi all’incoronazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema numero 2:  
> “MASCHERA”.  
> Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/notes/stardustway/2-maschera-prompts/572515456989555/

Cap. 37 Preparativi all’incoronazione

Goku si appoggiò contro la parete, incrociando le braccia ed osservò Radish indossare una maschera bianca di legno.

“Sembra qualcosa di tribale” sussurrò.

Il fratello maggiore si voltò e gli sorrise.

“Questa la utilizzavano i nostri antenati” spiegò.

Goku si allontanò dalla parete e sussurrò: “Non ha un’aria amichevole. Perché vuoi usare qualcosa di così poco recente?”.

Radish si grattò la guancia.

“Voglio tornare alle origini. Solo ridando voce al passato potremo creare un nuovo futuro” spiegò.

Goku gli sorrise e gli sfilò la maschera di mano, sistemandogliela sul volto.

Sussurrò: “Hai ragione. Ti starà benissimo”.

< Vorrei avere la sua sicurezza, per poterla trasmettere a Vegeta. In realtà mi sento così a disagio. In fondo sono solo una terza classe. Non dovrei certo sembrare un generale > pensò, cercando di sorridere.

Radish si legò la maschera di legno dietro la testa.

“Tu sembri nostro padre. Oggi sarà orgoglioso di te”.

Dall’esterno sentirono bussare.

“Mia figlia mi ha mandato a chiamarvi. Dice che sta per iniziare… Sono contento mi abbiate invitato, ma non penso che possiamo permetterci un ritardo” disse Yuma.

“Arriviamo!” gridò Goku.

< Chissà se anche Nonno Gohan sarebbe orgoglioso di me > si domandò.

“Inizierà solo nel caso Vegeta non se la svigni” scherzò Radish.

Goku scoppiò a ridere.

*** 

Bulma si guardò allo specchio, rossa in volto.

“Si vede proprio che stai per diventare regina” sussurrò Chichi. La stava pettinando, sorridendole raggiante.

Bulma annuì.

“Quella Reghina credo voglia fare amicizia e mi ha prestato alcune delle sue cose da principessa.

Nonostante siano andate perdute in questo piano astrale, le hanno potute recuperare dagl’inferi” rispose. Giocherellò con uno degli appariscenti orecchini, muovendosi agitata nella poltroncina su cui era accomodata.

< Ho sempre amato le cose belle e appariscenti, ma… Sono spaventata. Neanche al giorno del matrimonio mi sentivo così agitata. Ci saranno tantissimi saiyan a fissare me, che sono un’aliena, che sale al trono > pensò.

“Chichi, sarai al mio fianco? In fondo tu sei una vera principessa” mormorò.

Chichi le strinse la spalla.

“Certo, amica mia. Però non dimenticarlo. Tu sei Bulma Briefs e niente può metterti in soggezione” la caricò.

Bulma le sorrise.

< Forse ho avuto solo paura che Reghina prendesse il mio posto. Lei è così giovane, bella come i soli di questo pianeta, forte come i suoi deserti. Sarebbe perfetta come regina dei saiyan > pensò.

“Hai ragione.

Io sono Bulma Briefs e nessun’altra è migliore di me” disse decisa, facendole l’occhiolino.

***

< Sono comunque riuscito a concedere uno dei miei figli in sposa alla principessa Tsufuru. Chissà, forse così si chiuderà definitivamente la guerra civile e questo capitolo della nostra storia.

Potremo finalmente tornare un unico popolo > pensò Re Vegeta, passandosi le dita nella folta barba.

Bardack gli si avvicinò e gli sussurrò: “Pensi che tutto questo abbia senso? In fondo tuo figlio ha al collo il ciondolo reale da parecchio. Te lo ha dovuto dare perché tu glielo rimettessi”.

“Te l’ho spiegato tante volte. Queste cerimonie sono importanti per mantenere il potere” bisbigliò Re Vegeta.

Bardack roteò gli occhi.

“Per me sono delle perdite di tempo. Voi avete sangue reale e siete re. Fine, non c’è niente da discutere”.

Re Vegeta gli sorrise.

< Per quanti errori io abbia potuto commettere, lui continua a credere in me. Non ha mai capito che lui vale cento volte quanto valgo io > pensò. 

“Vedrai, sarà una formalità rapida. Lo ‘scontro’ con mio figlio sarà puramente simbolico. Lui ha raggiunto una potenza inimmaginabile… Ho sempre creduto che si sarebbe riuscito. Lui è il mio orgoglio” bisbigliò.

Bardack annuì.

“Dovresti dirlo a lui ogni tanto e non a me” borbottò piano. 

< Suo figlio starà molto attento a non umiliarlo davanti a tutti > pensò.


	38. Cap.38 Sfidare il vento e volare via

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema numero 2:  
> “MASCHERA”.  
> Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/notes/stardustway/2-maschera-prompts/572515456989555/

Cap.38 Sfidare il vento e volare via

Goku si raddrizzò le spalline dell’armatura, strofinando la suola dello stivaletto sul pavimento.

Chichi lo raggiunse e si sporse in avanti, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Andrà tutto bene” lo rassicurò, accarezzandogli la guancia.

I due erano in un lungo corridoio sostenuto da alte colonne candide. Quella accanto a cui si erano fermati aveva un grande serpente di marmo che l’avvolgeva.

Goku si grattò il collo e distolse lo sguardo.

“Se poi non mi dimostro all’altezza? Se non sono un buon generale?” domandò.

Chichi lo abbracciò.

“Se io che sono una terrestre ho potuto adattarmi a tutto questo, ci riuscirai anche tu.

Sono convinta che sarai un grande generale, come sei sempre stato un grande eroe per tutti” disse.

Goku sussurrò: “Però non sono mai stato un buon marito”.

“Questo lascialo decidere a me. Ci siamo feriti e fatti male, ma ci siamo sempre amati. Siamo andati avanti insieme e siamo migliorati mano nella mano.

Supereremo tutto, insieme” lo rassicurò Chichi.

Goku si grattò il collo.

“Allora puoi entrare insieme a me? Lo so che non è nelle regole, ma…” esalò.

Chichi annuì, indietreggiando di un passo.

“Sarò esattamente dietro di te. Questo non è contro le regole” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Goku l’afferrò per i fianchi e girò su se stesso, facendola volteggiare.

“Oh, quanto ti amo” sussurrò.

“Anch’io. Anche se spesso prendi qualche granciporro” gli rispose Chichi.

Goku si grattò la guancia.

“Ti dirò cosa vuol dire solo se andrà tutto bene” gli promise Chichi.

Son ridacchiò, annuendo.

***

Nappa camminava dietro Vegeta, guardando le spalle del più giovane ed il mantello che ondeggiava dietro di lui.

< Ormai è diventato un uomo > pensò, sorridendo orgoglioso. < Presto finalmente sarà re > pensò.

“State benissimo. Vostra madre rimarrà sorpresa” disse con tono euforico.

Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Benissimo? Sì, certo. Questa bugia suona ancor più falsa di quando mi hai detto che i bambini nascevano nell’orto” borbottò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

La luce si rifletteva sulla testa calva di Nappa.

< Sicuramente sembro ridicolo, stupido, inadatto, per non dire di peggio > pensò Vegeta. Sospirò. < Gli spettri dei miei antenati mi stanno giudicando. Così come i fantasmi di coloro che ho ucciso, riemergono dai miei incubi solo per tormentarmi >.

Nappa chinò il capo.

< Da bambino attendeva con ansia e gioia questo giorno. Vorrei che potesse tornare alla spensieratezza di quei tempi > si disse. 

Crilin li raggiunse correndo, dimenando la coda da saiyan.

“Vegeta, eccoti qua! Meno male, non riuscivo a trovarti! Devi sbrigarti! Là fuori è già pieno di gente e… tua madre è spaventosa. Mi ha detto di farti fretta e sembrava pronta a mangiarmi se non riferivo in tempo il messaggio” gemette.

Vegeta accelerò il passo.

< Eccolo che indossa nuovamente la maschera destinata ad ogni saiyan. Per tutti dobbiamo essere sempre e solo dei guerrieri sempre pronti a scattare, alla battaglia, a primeggiare.

Persino oggi che è il suo grande giorno, vogliono che sia solo un’anonima marionetta. Il suo viso è pallido come se fosse di ceramica, potrei quasi dipingervi una triste lacrima nera a sottolineare il suo dolore > pensò Nappa.

Accelerò il passo e lo afferrò per le spalle, spingendolo abbastanza da costringerlo a correre.

“Che fai?!” strillò Vegeta.

Nappa gli sorrise.

“Evito che vostra madre divori il vostro amico. Prometto che vi lascerò andare molto prima di arrivare lì dove possano vederci”.

Vegeta ridacchiò.

“Sei il solito idiota” borbottò.

< Mi sembra di essere tornato a quando ero piccolo, quando mi divertivo a correre. Ero così veloce che mi sembrava di volare e Nappa era lì. Spesso cercava di venirmi dietro, correndo con me mano nella mano, nonostante la sua mole > si disse.


	39. Cap.39 Incoronazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la: #keywordschallenge  
> Della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
> Prompt: 54. Secondo

Cap.39 Incoronazione

Vegeta guardava la calca di saiyan festanti sugli spalti tutt’intorno a lui, si trovava dentro una conca circolare e le pareti erano gremite.

I saiyan gridavano, si sbracciavano, ebbri di alcolici, intenti a ingurgitare cibo che recuperavano da banchi posizionati davanti a loro.

Vegeta si voltò verso Radish e rabbrividì, vedendo la maschera che indossava.

< Nappa non ha la mia spada. Pensavo l’avesse Radish e invece non l’ha nemmeno lui.

Ero così concentrato sullo scontro che doveva avvenire che non ci ho pensato > pensò.

Si voltò verso suo padre e lo guardò intento a concentrarsi.

< Non dirmi che ha paura di battersi… Comunque non ci sarà nessuno scontro se non trovo la mia spada >.

Il suo sguardo continuò a muoversi erratico. Vide la figura di Kakaroth avanzare verso di lui e i suoi occhi brillarono di sorpresa, mentre si sforzava di mantenere l’espressione seria.

“Kakaroth?” bisbigliò interrogativo. Guardò di sottecchi Bardack. < Si somigliano così tanto. Non pensavo che Kakaroth potesse sembrare così tanto un saiyan. Il mio eterno rivale si è sempre comportato così tanto da terrestre. Persino io credevo di aver perso la mia vera natura > pensò.

Goku gli sorrise e gli porse la spada, inginocchiandosi.

“Per voi, mio re” disse secco.

< Se Freezer potesse assistere a tutto questo, sicuramente morirebbe di rabbia > pensò. “Fatti valere” mormorò con voce inudibile, facendogli l’occhiolino.

< Questa volta non sono più l’eterno _secondo_. Ho ripreso finalmente il mio posto e la mia identità. Io sono Vegeta, il re dei saiyan > pensò Vegeta, prendendo la spada.

Dagli spalti Bra gridava, Pan fischiava come incitamento ed un boato di voci si accavallavano, dando vita ad un fragore che faceva tremare il luogo.

“Possiamo cominciare” disse Re Vegeta, mentre Bardack gli porgeva la spada.

Il sovrano si slacciò il mantello rosso, che volò via.

Sugli ultimi gradini degli spalti si trovava Reghina, intenta a baciare Tarble con ardore. Il giovane era rosso in volto e la ricambiava con dolcezza.

< Non ho mai usato ‘l’unione’ con Gure. Quel legame prettamente saiyan di menti ed anime era annullato dai suoi poteri psichici.

Ho intenzione, però, di farlo con Reghina questa notte stessa > pensò.

Chichi guardò il marito, Goku aveva un sorriso così raggiante da sembrare luminoso.

< Sono così strani i saiyan > pensò.

Vegeta si mise in posizione di combattimento, ghignando, posizionandosi davanti al re.

“Allora iniziamo” disse, partendo all’attacco.

Sarah sorrise.

< Oggi il mio bambino sarà finalmente re > pensò.


End file.
